2nd SasoDei month
by Lady Marian of Winterfell
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles. Para el 2nd SasoDei Month! A mi me gusta pensarlos como diferentes capitulos de una misma historia, o sea, la de ellos dos! Ojalá les guste, le dedique muuuuchas noches!
1. First Meeting

**Chapter 1: First Meeting/Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro**

Todo ocurrió tan de repente que Deidara apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar el hecho de que ahora era parte de Akatsuki. Tres hombres habían aparecido para reclutarlo: un morocho muy bien parecido, un horrible hombre azul con rasgos de tiburón y una extraña criatura pequeña y encorvada. No había tenido tiempo de ver bien al último, pero le había parecido que no era humano. La cuestión era que él se había opuesto a unirse a ellos y lo habían desafiado: tenía que vencer al morocho y lo dejarían libre. "Pan comido" pensó.

Un segundo después, el morocho estaba envuelto en uno de sus gusanos de arcilla. Perfecto, había ganado. Pero entonces...

- Mírate de cerca - le había dicho el hombre tiburón con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bajó la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo... y el envuelto en el gusano era él mismo. Genjutsu. Maldita sea, no se le había ocurrido; nadie en su aldea utilizaba Genjutsu.

- _'Y ahora aquí estoy, en mi nueva habitación, en esta maldita organización de locos en la que tendré que pasar el resto de mi vida'_ - pensaba cuando alguien golpeó su puerta - _'Que crea que no estoy o que estoy durmiendo'_

Sin embargo, los golpes no cesaron. Esa persona realmente quería verlo.

- Se que estás ahí, Deidara. Vamos, abre la puerta, no quiero tener que tirarla abajo - la voz no era conocida para el rubio, pero no sonaba peligroso.

- De acuerdo - se levantó y abrió bruscamente - ¿que quieres?

- No vas a dejarme entrar? - dicho esto, el muchacho se adelantó obligando a Deidara a retroceder para permitirle la entrada a su habitación. Cómo si fueran amigos de toda la vida, se sentó en la cama y lo miró.

Deidara frunció el ceño. Quien quiera que fuese, no tenía derecho a entrar como si nada. Aprovechando el momento, el rubio lo observó fijamente. Algo le llamó la atención. Él era... ¿lindo? ¿angelical? ¿delicioso...? _'Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?!'_ Sea como fuere, no era el tipo de persona que esperaba encontrarse entre unos asesinos. Su piel era pálida, unos lindos ojos color miel adornaban su rostro, enmarcado por un cabello intensamente rojo y desordenado. Se veía tan inocente...

- Olvidé presentarme - le tendió la mano - mi nombre es Sasori, aunque nos hemos visto antes, no podrías reconocerme

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - no iba a estrechar la mano que le ofrecían

- ¿Recuerdas al más bajo de los tres? Ese era yo dentro de mi marioneta. Este soy yo realmente - una media sonrisa se dibujó en su angelical rostro - ven, siéntate junto a mi

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Deidara estaba algo confundido - ¿por qué vienes aquí y juegas a ser amable? Después de todo, fuiste uno de los que me obligó a venir.

- No teníamos otra opción. Teníamos que volver contigo o no volver, los fracasos no están permitidos. Cómo sabrás, dentro de Akatsuki nos dividimos en equipos de dos. Tu y yo seremos compañeros - le guiñó un ojo - así que creí que sería mejor presentarme antes de nuestra primera misión.

- ¿Por que yo? No me interesa nada de esto - a pesar de las quejas, se había sentado a su lado

- Porque eres fuerte. Y bastante apuesto.

- Qué cosas dices - el rubio se sonrojó visiblemente - ¿acaso la apariencia tiene algo que ver?

- Nada -le aseguró Sasori - Has visto a nuestro tiburón.

De repente, hizo algo inesperado. Alzó la mano hasta la mejilla de Deidara, acariciándolo con cariño. Deslizó su mano un poco más para enredar sus dedos en el rubio cabello de su nuevo compañero.

- Piel tersa y cabello suave, serías una excelente marioneta - le sonrió de nuevo. Deidara estaba sonrojado y con los ojos abiertos como platos '¿marioneta?' - en fin, debo irme.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta. Aquella situación parecía divertirle mucho, cómo si fuera normal acariciar a alguien que recién conoces. Al llegar a la puerta, se giró una vez más.

- No lo olvides: Sasori, el ninja más apuesto y temido del mundo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en decírmelo. Mi habitación está a dos puertas de la tuya. Si te entra miedo por la noche, mi habitación es más espaciosa - le guiñó el ojo y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al principio, Deidara seguía atónito por la caricia repentina. Se había sentido nervioso al contacto, algo en su estómago le había dado una extraña sensación, como de gozo,nervios y ansiedad al mismo tiempo.

_'Sasori..._ - pensó para sí - _después de todo, puede que estar aquí no sea tan malo...'_


	2. First Mission

El flashback en el original no estaba, pero lo agregué para responder a la duda de SexyDiva, espero que le guste e.e Quedó un poquito largo, je

* * *

**Chapter 2: First mission/Capítulo 2: Primera misión**

- Deidara, ¿me has entendido? Estás muy distraído. - el líder lo miró fijamente

- Claro que si - asintió - la misión consiste en asesinar a la amante de el hijo del mizukage. De esta forma podrán obligarlo a aceptar el compromiso con la hija del kazekage y formar una alianza.

- Excelente - Pain lo miró con recelo - ¿te ocurre algo? ¿hay algo que te molesta?

- No es de tu incumbencia - enseguida recordó que quien se sentaba delante suyo era el líder - Lo siento mucho. No me ocurre nada que pueda compartir contigo, Pain. De todas formas, agradezco mucho tu interés.

- Cómo quieras. Puedes retirarte ya

- Gracias.

Deidara salió de la sala de estar en la que Pain lo había citado y se dirigió a su habitación. Había algo que lo inquietaba mucho acerca de la misión. En primer lugar, era su primera misión como miembro de Akatsuki. Quería hacerlo bien e impresionar a todos, pero él solo tenía 16 años, mientras que su compañero y todos los demás contaban con más edad y por ende, más experiencia. En segundo lugar, lo inquietaba su compañero o más bien, estar a solas con él durante tanto tiempo. Hacía alrededor de un mes que se había unido a la organización y en ese poco tiempo, había desarrollado extraños sentimientos hacia Sasori.

Al principio, él se había mostrado amable y bien predispuesto. Le preguntaba como se sentía, si necesitaba algo e incluso intervenía si tenía algún problema con otro miembro. Pero eso duró poco. Después de una semana, Sasori ya no se le acercaba; se pasaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación y apenas lo veía, habían discutido y además lo evitaba, todavía tenía vergüenza... Deidara se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia él. Más allá de parecerle apuesto y angelical, intuía que encerraba algún misterio. Uno que él quería descubrir. Quería saber todo acerca de aquel extraño pelirrojo, ganarse su confianza e incluso llegar a ser alguien importante para él. En sus ensueños de adolescente, solía imaginarse que su maestro terminaba enamorándose de él de una forma u otra. Sabia que era imposible, pero aún si disfrutaba imaginandolo. Ahora, ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar varios días a solas con la persona que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos? ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué haría para no parecer un niño tonto? No habían tenido una conversación real desde...

- Deidara, ya debes estar al tanto de la misión. - el pelirrojo lo detuvo a dos pasos de su habitación

- Por supuesto, asesinar a una chica.

- Saldremos esta noche. Es muy lejos, tardaremos unos cuatro días en llegar. Nos vemos en tres horas. - le palmeó el hombro y se retiró.

Tres horas más tarde, bajó a reunirse con Sasori en el comedor de la guarida. Él ya lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Ya estás listo?

- Claro que si, ¿tu?

- También. Vamos, Deidara. - el pelirrojo lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo fuera de la guarida. Una vez fuera, empezó a explicarle que camino convenía tomar cuando Deidara lo interrumpió

- No estarás pensando en caminar, o si? - preguntó divertido

- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

- Observa y aprende.

Deidara metió la mano en el porta arcilla que llevaba a la cintura. La boca de su mano derecha escupió un pequeño pájaro que, mediante sellos hechos por el rubio, aumentó cuatro veces su tamaño.

- No es que no me agrade la idea de estar a solas en el bosque contigo durante cuatro días - de hecho, le agradaba mucho - pero creo que esto es mejor. Sube.

Sasori sonrió con aprobación y subió a la gran ave de arcilla. No dijo nada, simplemente dejó que el rubio lo guiara en el aire. Se sentía mucho más a gusto con este pequeño que con el idiota de Orochimaru. Lo observó durante un rato. Él iba sentado, Deidara parado delante suyo. El viento le azotaba el cabello, era alto y delgado, con un cuerpo muy bien formaudo. Se veía sexy y confiado en las alturas. Ni siquiera era tan pequeño... Técnicamente, Sasori había dejado de envejecer a los 20 años. Ya no tenía edad, era inmortal. Sonrió para sí mismo ante este estúpido pensamiento. No podía creer descubrirse deseando al rubio. Anduvieron en silencio muchas horas. Cuando ya era noche cerrada, Sasori advirtió que Deidara cabeceaba.

- Deidara, ¿tienes sueño?

- Por supuesto que no - respondió con un sobresaltos, decidido a no mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad.

- Está bien si quieres descansar. Yo me quedaré haciendo guardia. Adelante, duerme.

El muchacho se sentó erguido, decidido a permanecer despierto, pero no tardó en quedarse dormido. Sasori aprovechó para tener una mejor vista: empujó los hombros de su compañero hacia atrás y lo acomodó en sus brazos. 'Es adorable' pensó para sí. Sonrió ante un dulce recuerdo.

**_-Flashback-_**

Siete noches después de que le asignaran a su nuevo compañero, Sasori estaba en su habitación, trabajando en una nueva marioneta. Era un trabajo minucioso y agotador para cualquiera que no fuera él y aún siendo tan habilidoso, requería de mucho tiempo. Su mente divagaba e invariablemente sus pensamientos terminaban en la figura del rubio. Se había ocupado de conocer lo básico sobre él en aquel tiempo. Había descubierto que era un fanático del arte. Sasori había creído que era una pasión compartida hasta que Deidara empezó a hablar de explosiones. ¿"El arte es una explosión"? Que tontería.

Después de eso, no se le había vuelto a acercar. De hecho, estaba bastante ofendido por la discusión sobre el arte. El pequeño había dicho que las marionetas eran 'un show de títeres y sorpresitas'. Aquello había sido demasiado y no habían vuelto a hablar después de eso. Por ese lado iban sus pensamientos cuando alguien tocó su puerta y, sin esperar a ser invitado, abrió.

- Sasori... - el rubio sabía que debía disculparse, pero no sabía como

- Largate. - volvió a centrar su atención en la marioneta.

- Lo siento, de verdad que sí. La realidad es que no podría hacer algo como lo que tu haces ni en mil años. Estaba celoso, eso es todo. - claro que aquello no era cierto, pero supuso que agradaría al marionetista y a juzgar por su expresión, estaba en lo cierto.

- Está bien, disculpas aceptadas, dime que necesitas.

- ¿Recuerdas que... - Deidara bajó la vista un segundo avergonzado, pero volvió a enfrentar la mirada del mayor - ... Me dijiste que sí algo me daba miedo, podía dormir contigo?

- Dije que podías venir aquí, no dormir conmigo - sonrió con malicia

- Bueno, sucede que... Puede que accidentalmente haya convertido en mi arte parte de la habitación de Itachi... Y... Estaba muy enojado, amenazando con matarme...

- Eres un tonto - Sasori no podía contener la risa - Hacer enojar a Itachi, en tu posición de chico nuevo, es una gran estupidez - _'y muy divertido'_

- Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, ¿Puedo quedarme? - aquello le daba tanta vergüenza como miedo Itachi

- Claro que puedes, pero con una condición... - sonrió con picardia - tú duermes contra la pared y yo del lado de afuera.

- Pero... - su rostro era casi del color del pelo de Sasori, la cama era para una sola persona

- ¿Si o no? - la mirada del mayor estaba llena de inocencia, como si preguntara la hora

- De acuerdo - cedió, totalmente avergonzado. Tanto, que evitó a Sasori hasta su primera misión.

**- Fin del flashback-**

Deidara despertó entrada la mañana. Abrió los ojos y vio unos ojos marrones que lo observaban desde arriba.

- Buenos días - susurró Sasori demasiado cerca de su rostro.

- Lo siento yo... no se como... lo siento - se incorporó sonrojado, ¿había despertado en los brazos de su maestro? - Buenos días - ni siquiera cuando durmieron juntos se había despertado así. Simplemente había despertado con Sasori sentado en su escritorio, despierto desde hacía rato.

- Deberías hacerlo descender para averiguar donde estamos.

- Claro.

Sasori se sorprendió bastante de lo cerca que se encontraban, su aprendiz realmente había hecho una buena sugerencia ofreciéndole volar. En dos horas más, llegarían a destino.

- Este es el plan - explicó el pelirrojo - ocasionarás una gran explosión en un punto alejado de la oficina del mizukage. Atraerás a todos hacia allí y mientras yo me encargaré de la chica. Apenas veas que todos los que podrían ser peligrosos están ahí, huye y búscame. Para entoncesentonces ya debería haber terminado.

La idea de Sasori fue un éxito. Todos los que podrían haber protegido a la chica, corrieron al lugar que Deidara había hecho estallar. Sasori lo hizo rápido, una puñalada limpia y certera. Se disponía a hacer desaparecer el cuerpo cuando su aprendiz apareció en los cielos.

- Deja el cuerpo ahí y sube, rápido! - apremio a Sasori

- ¿De qué hablas? Debo hacer desaparecer la evidencia...

- Hazme caso y déjalo!

Sasori dejó el cuerpo en el suelo y subió al pájaro de arcilla de su compañero. Estaba muy molesto.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre interrumpirme y decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Tu eres el aprendiz, no vuelvas a gritarme así nunca.

- No lo entiendes. - ae plantó delante suyo, decidido a hacerle frente - el objetivo de matarmatar a esa chica es comprometer al hijo del mizukage con la hija del kazekage. Si la haces desaparecer, el muchacho podría salir a buscarla y no aceptar el compromiso nunca.

- Bien pensado. Muy bien pensado - lanzó un largo suspiro - larguemonos de aquí.

El viaje de vuelta fue muy tranquilo. Deidara aguantó despierto, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si sequedara dormido de nuevo... ¿volveria a despertar en los brazos de Sasori? Nunca lo sabría. De todas formas, estaba contento de que la misión hubiera sido un éxito.

Al llegar a la guarida, el líder los citó en su habitación.

.¿Cómo les fue?

- Un éxito - respondió Sasori

- ¿Y tú, Deidara? - Pain miró a Sasori - ¿ Qué tal lo hecho?

- Ha estado excelente - Sasori le dedicó una sonrisa - Gracias a él tardamos la mitad del tiempo y me salvó de cometer un error grave

Deidara sonrió complacido. Había impresionado al pelirrojo... tal vez no faltara mucho para ganarse su confianza.


	3. Wounded

Para todos los que me preguntan si hay continuación, piensen esto como las series Grey's Anatomy, Two and a half Men o The big bang theory: la historia base es siempre la misma pero cada capítulo es una mini historia que no tiene nada que ver con el próximo ni el anterior. Me gusta pensarlo como "distintos capítulos" del tiempo que ellos estuvieron juntos.

PD: Dejen de criticarme a mi sasori :( voy a llorar (?

* * *

**Chapter 3: wounded/Capítulo 3: Herido**

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan angustiado. Estaba terriblemente preocupado. Si pudiera llorar, aún tendría lágrimas en su rostro, incluso hubiera podido jurar que las sentía en las mejillas. Él, Sasori, el marionetista renegado de la aldea de la arena, estaba triste.

Miró la habitación de hospital en la que se encontraba y sintió otra vez lágrimas invisibles en los ojos. Miró la camilla, en la que la razón de su tristeza yacía inconsciente. Se acercó, se sentó a su lado y apretó su mano.

- Deidara, eres un gran tonto.

Se acurruco sobre su pecho, sentado como estaba, sin dejar de sujetar su mano. Todavía su corazón latía. Había vida fluyendo bajo la bata de hospital. Se quedó sobre él, aspirando el olor de su piel mezclado con el de las medicinas.

-**Flashback**-

- Deidrara, ¿estás listo? Debemos descender en picada y atacar por sorpresa.

- Por supuesto danna, el ave estallará al caer, asesinando una buena cantidad de shinobis. Apenas veas un árbol accesible, salta y aléjate para que la explosión no te alcance.

Ellos no contaban con que los estuvieran esperando. Una lluvia de kunais envueltas en papel bomba los recibió antes de llegar a tierra firme. Al recibir el impacto, el pájaro de arcilla explotó con ellos todavía en su lomo. La doble explosión los lanzó al suelo separados.

Cuando Sasori pudo ver con claridad entre el humo y el polvo, estaba rodeado. Para él fue sencillo: invocó cuatro marionetas que cubrieran sus cuatro flancos y asesinó a aquellos que lo desafiaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Enseguida buscó a su compañero entre el explosivo desastre. Cuando lo encontró, sintió que aquella parte de su cuerpo en la que aún conservaba tejido vivo se estremecía de miedo.

Deidara se hallaba de rodillas, en un charco de sangre, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados. Sus brazos estaban firmemente atados a dos árboles. Lo habían atravesado completamente con una espada envenenada. Su rubia cabellera cubría la herida, pero la empuñadura sobresalía entre sus cabellos. ¿¡Qué le habían hecho?! La respuesta vino enseguida: Deidara era completamente humano, había quedado inconsciente con la caída. No les costó nada a los otros ninjas atarlo y matarlo... ¿había posibilidades de que viviera aún? Debía actuar rápido.

Se acercó a él y verificó su pulso vital. Una luz de esperanza surgió en lo más profundo de su corazón: era muy débil, pero ahí estaba. Le quitó al rubio la capa y le arrancó su camiseta de red. La sangre aún goteaba, negra por el veneno, había perdido muchísima. Removió la espada y vendo la herida de Deidara con la ropa que le había quitado hacía unos segundos. Tenía que sacarlo de allí, más enemigos podrían llegar, el ataque no había sido discreto.

Se pasó uno de los brazos de su aprendiz por los hombros, lo sujetó fuertemente por la cintura y saltó entre los árboles. ¿Qué debía hacer? Deidara moriría si no lo atendían pronto. Como marionetista que era, conocía a la perfección el cuerpo humano, pero no se atrevía a tocar a su aprendiz. No podría perdonarselo si algo le sucedía. Lo que sí podía hacer era contrarresrar el veneno. Lo acomodó en una rama gruesa y le inyectó su más poderoso antídoto. Todos sabían que el veneno era esencial en sus marionetas, los conocía todos a la perfección.

Claramente necesitaba llevarlo al hospital. Era complicado, siendo criminales rango S en el libro bingo, cualquiera podría reconocerlos. Entonces recordó sus hilos de chakra, siempre podría manipular a las enfermeras. Se dirigió hacia la aldea más cercana. Por fortuna, nadie los reconoció . Una médica se acercó enseguida al notar la gravedad de la situación. Tomó el cuerpo del rubio y lo recostó en la camilla más cercana.

- Necesita atención médica urgente - miró a Sasori con intensidad - espero que comprendas que su vida corre grave riesgo. Te mantendremos informado - se retiró empujando la camilla.

**- Fin del flashback -**

Hacía ya tres días de eso. No se había apartado un segundo de su lado, siempre esperando que despierte. Estaba estable, pero sabía que era posible que no despertara nunca. No podría soportarlo. Ya había perdido a demasiada gente. De hecho, él estaba solo en el mundo hasta que le asignaron a Deidara como compañero. Se sentía muy involucrado con él, a pesar de siempre regañarlo o de discutir sobre el concepto de arte. Lo quería. Mucho. Estaba completamente enamorado. Se odiaba por habérselo callado tanto tiempo.

- 'Deidara, despierta. ¡Te quiero! Quiero pasar el resto de tu vida junto a ti' - deseaba gritarle, con la esperanza de que despierte.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasori se quedó dormido. No tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero dormía de vez en cuando. Despertó agitado y más preocupado que nunca; había soñado que Deidara y sus padres lo saludaban, parados a metros de él, invitándole a acercarse. Él iba feliz a su encuentro pero al llegar a ellos no podía tocarlos, estaban tras una pared invisible. ¿Acaso el rubio había muerto? 'Despierta, por favor'.

De repente algo sucedió. La mano que Sasori sujetaba apretó suavemente su mano. Algo se movió debajo suyo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban confundido. Había despertado.

- Danna... ¿Qué...? - hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar hablar.

Sasori no se molestó en responder; se inclinó hacia delante y lo abrazó con suavidad. Unas nuevas lágrimas invisibles peleaban por salir de sus ojos, pero eran de felicidad. Lo tenía devuelta.

- No hables - le susurró - descansa y recuperate, cuando estés bien, te contaré todo.

- Ven, acuestate a mi lado - habló muy bajito, para no esforzarse.

Con delicadeza, Sasori se recostó junto a Deidara. El más joven se acurruco contra su maestro. Por un momento, recordó a Hidan y agradeció a Jashin y a todos los dioses por darle otra oportunidad para estar junto a su danna.


	4. Confession

**Chapter 4: Confession/Capítulo 4: Confesión**

Deidara se encontraba en su habitación, mirando el techo. No podía conciliar el sueño. La verdad era que no había hecho nada en todo el día y no necesitaba recuperar energías. Pensaba en su infancia, particularmente en su madre, y en como había cambiado su vida desde entonces. Sus padres habían muerto hacía mucho y no podía recordar a ningún amigo en particular. No recordaba que nadie le hubiera importado desde su madre. No tenía hermanos y, aunque los tuviera, ya era muy tarde para relacionarse con su familia. Después de todo, él era un renegado, un traidor.

De pronto alguien golpeó la puerta, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

- ¿Quien es? - no se le ocurría quien lo molestaría a aquellas horas

- ¿Te desperté? - preguntó una muy familiar voz - Sí es así, lo siento y me iré.

- Sasori... - el corazón le empezó a latir muy rápido - estaba despierto, pasa

Esto sí que era inesperado... ¿Sasori en su habitación a las 2 de la mañana...? Estaba increíblemente contento y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Le gustaba tanto su compañero que tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para mantener la compostura en su presencia. El problema era que Sasori no le hacía mucho caso. A decir verdad, a nadie. Era muy extraño que apareciera así.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y Deidara se incorporó apenas para dejarle espacio para que se sentara a los pies de su cama.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora? ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó el más joven con curiosidad

- Nada. Es que estaba aburrido. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Nada, sólo pensaba - miró al pelirrojo y le sonrió - no puedo dormir.

- ¿En qué pensabas? ¿En mi? - preguntó el marionetista con picardía

- Siempre pienso en ti - el rubio bajó la vista, sonrojado - pero esta vez estaba recordando a mi mamá; su voz y la suavidad de sus manos...

- ¿Qué sucedió con ella? - la mirada de Sasori se había ensombrecido

- Enfermó y murió, cuando yo empecé a experimentar con la arcilla.

Todo el semblante de Sasori se había oscurecido. Deidara incluso sintió miedo, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

- ¿Qué pasa? - Deidara se le acercó. Si era posible, hubiera jurado que el otro lloraba.

- No me gusta hablar sobre padres. Ni sobre infancias. Mucho menos sobre el recuerdo de voces o manos... - su voz sonaba inestable. Tenía los ojos fijos en la nada. Deidara sintió unas incontenibles ganas de abrazarlo.

El rubio tragó saliva. Su maestro le estaba mostrando debilidad. Aquel era un momento muy íntimo y tenía un profundo significado: el maestro confiaba en su aprendiz. '_Díselo_ - susurró una pequeña voz en su cabeza - _dile que lo amas'_ ¿Debería decírselo? Es decir, suponía que él le gustaba a Sasori... después de todo, le había dicho que "fuera a su habitación si algo le daba miedo", habían dormido juntos una vez, había despertado en sus brazos en la primera misión... También, la vez que estuvo en el hospital, Sasori no se apartó nunca de su lado... pero, ¿amor? Esa ya era una apuesta mucho más fuerte. Volvió a mirar al pelirrojo. Había perdido su inalterable tranquilidad e indiferencia ante todo. Entonces supo que no habría mejor momento que aquel.

Se arrodilló en la cama junto a su maestro, que estaba sentado mirando hacia la puerta y lo abrazó con fuerza por detrás.

- No sé lo que te haya sucedido, ni voy a preguntártelo. - susurró en el oído del marionetista - Quiero que nazca de ti contármelo. Quiero que vengas a mi siempre que algo te intranquilice. Quiero conocer todo de ti: tu felicidad, tristeza, miedos... Quiero que seas lo último que vea antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar. Te quiero, con todo mi amor.

El pelirrojo no daba crédito a sus oídos. Giró para enfrentarse al rubio. Lo miró profundamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Yo también - susurró en su cuello - No soy del tipo que habla abiertamente de sus sentimientos. Si te ignoro o regaño es porque tenía miedo. Me daba mucho miedo sentir algo tan fuerte. Pero te he querido todo este tiempo.


	5. Holding hands

Estuve a punto de saltearme este día porque no se me ocurría nada... hasta que me enfermé yo y se me ocurrió! jaja. Les agradezco INFINITAMENTE a todos por las reviews y el apoyo :) este quedó cortito porque no se me ocurría forma de estirarlo sin poner un beso! Yo sé que todos están esperando el primer beso(?

Besitos, ojalá les guste y dejen reviews igual que con los demas :3

* * *

**Chapter 5: Holding hands/Capítulo 5: Manos entrelazadas**

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Sasori se acercó a la cama donde Deidara descansaba. Estaba durmiendo.

Durante la última misión, por accidente habían caído al agua. Si bien para Sasori había sido incómodo, no fue un problema. No podía sentir la temperatura, así que simplemente salió y se secó con la luz del sol. Para Deidara, por el contrario, había sido desastroso. El agua estaba helada, había tragado un montón y, una vez fuera, el sol no le alcanzaba para entrar en calor. Su ropa estaba toda mojada y a pesar de que Sasori le había prestado su ropa, bastante más seca aunque todavía húmeda, seguía tiritando de frío.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida, tenía mucha fiebre y no podía parar de estornudar. Tenía un muy fuerte resfriado. El líder le había prohibido salir de su habitación hasta haberse curado. Solo su compañero lo visitaba, que aunque no podía contagiarse, bien podía ser transmisor.

Al sonido de su voz, Deidara abrió los ojos. Sasori estaba sentado a su lado, en la cama. Le sonrió con dulzura.

- Un poco, sí. Ya no tengo fiebre, pero aún no puedo respirar bien.

- Me alegro mucho - Sasori acarició dulcemente la mejilla del rubio, apartando un par de mechones.

- Danna... - la expresión de Deidara era sumamente inocente

- ¿Si?

- ¡Besame! - se lo pidió con una sonrisa tan amplia, angelical e inocente que a Sasori le costó trabajo resistirse.

- ¿Estás loco? No quiero que me maten por contagiar a todos - sin embargo, sonreía.

- No perdía nada con intentarlo - suspiró - Es aburrido estar todo el día solo, ¿sabes?

- Me imagino. Igual duermes la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, ya tengo sueño de nuevo...

- Entonces me iré, así puedes descansar.

Sasori se levantó para irse, pero Deidara lo detuvo. Sujetaba firmemente su mano.

- No te vayas... - ahora su expresión parecía la de un cachorrito abandonado

- De acuerdo - ¿Cómo negarse? - Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que te duermas

Deidara le apretó la mano cariñosamente a modo de agradecimiento. Se conformaba con estar a su lado, aunque apenas pudiera tocarlo. Cuando despertó, unas horas después, Sasori seguía a su lado.

- Danna, no hacía falta que te quedaras mientras dormía - le sonrió con todo su amor

Sasori, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, levantó la mano izquierda, haciéndole ver a su aprendiz que sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

- No podía irme, aunque quisiera. La verdad es que no quería, pero profundamente dormido te negabas a soltar mi mano.


	6. First kiss

AL FIN, llega el primer beso! Espero que les guste, yo disfrute un monton escribirlo! Quiero agradecerles a todos los comentarios tan lindos, a SexyDiva, a Sheryl Y, a Sabaku no Gaa-chan, a TODOS! En serio que estoy disfrutando mucho escribir estos fics! Ojala les guste, de aca me voy a leer el capitulo nuevo de SexyDiva, besitos!

* * *

**Chapter 6: First kiss/Capítulo 6: Primer beso**

Era una noche de lluvia muy violenta. El viento soplaba muy fuerte y los truenos sonaban hacía más de dos horas. Deidara revolvía su habitación desesperado por encontrar su protector ninja. ¿Dónde lo había dejado? Había revisado cada cajón y no estaba. De pronto, lo recordó: lo había olvidado en el comedor. Después de comer se había bañado en el baño de abajo y había olvidado el protector. Realmente no tenía ganas de bajar a buscarlo, pero estaría más tranquilo una vez lo tuviera en su habitación.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Por suerte, el protector estaba arriba de la mesa. Iba a volver a su habitación, pero lo distrajo la ventana. El bosque que estaba tan acostumbrado a ver, se veía realmente espeluznante a la luz de los relámpagos. Se apoyó en la mesa, como semi sentado, de cara a la ventana, observando absorto el dibujo de las gotas sobre el vidrio cada vez que un rayo lo iluminaba. El sonido de la puerta que se abría desvió su atención.

Parado en el umbral, estaba Sasori. Por un momento, Deidara dudó si se trataba de él o de una aparición divina. ¿Qué estaba haciendo afuera tan tarde? Y entonces recordó que el líder lo había enviado a hacer un pequeño encargo, solo. Tenía el cabello revuelto y mojado y la capa abierta sobre el pecho. Era hermoso y terrorífico al mismo tiempo en aquella oscuridad, cómo un dios de la muerte.

Sasori se sorprendió de encontrarse allí con Deidara. Lo miró sin disimulo, cubierto por la oscuridad. Deidara no llevaba su capa de Akatsuki, tenía solamente su camiseta de red y no llevaba su protector. Hacía unos días que su joven aprendiz le había dicho que lo quería, pero no habían tenido oportunidad de besarse. Siempre los interrumpían o no tenían tiempo de estar a solas... O bien, Deidara se enfermaba. Sabía que era el momento perfecto, pero estaba muy nervioso... Le causaba mucha gracia su situación. Era un ninja temido, un artista respetado y un asesino consumado, pero su corazón latía como loco y sentía mariposas en el estómago de pensar en besar a Deidara.

Caminó lentamente hacia el rubio, que seguía semi sentado sobre la mesa, sin saber que hacer. Estaba igual de nervioso que su compañero, o quizá más. Una vez que estuvo frente a él, Sasori tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Deidara, por las mejillas y apoyó su frente sobre la de su aprendiz, quien como respuesta cerró los ojos. Sus alientos se mezclaban, junto con todas sus emociones.

Muy despacio, Sasori presionó sus labios contra los de Deidara. Fue un beso suave, tímido, como de quien no sabe si va a ser aceptado o rechazado de un momento a otro. La boca de Deidara era dulce y cálida y Sasori se sorprendió cuando su lengua intentó abrirse paso. Abrió la boca, permitiendo que sus lenguas se encuentren y acaricien con deseo. Sasori ya no quería ser suave. Soltó el rostro del muchacho para rodear su cintura con un brazo y su cuello con el otro, presionando su cabeza más contra sí, haciendo el beso más profundo. Deidara se abrazó a Sasori, con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer sobre sí, cayendo el mismo recostado sobre la mesa. A Sasori no pareció molestarle aquella nueva posición. Metió las manos bajo la camiseta del rubio, sintiendo su bien formado cuerpo.

Deidara había empezado a dejar escapar suspiros de placer. Había esperado tanto para ese momento... Sentía que se derretía bajo el cuerpo de su maestro. Sus besos eran cálidos y apasionados, sus manos muy curiosas. Aquel cosquilleo que sentía en todo su cuerpo era exquisito. Tanto, que maldijo con todas sus fuerzas cuando escuchó la voz de cierto fanático religioso acercarse.

- Kakuzu! ¿Estás por ahí? - abrió los ojos, aunque no tan sorprendido - Lo siento...

La escena que vio le causó mucha gracia, pero no era tan tonto como para reírse del marionetista en su propia cara. Deidara estaba acostado sobre la mesa, con el cabello revuelto y la camiseta subida. Sasori estaba medio inclinado sobre él, como si se hubieran separado de golpe. Además, sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas. Deidara hubiera querido que la tierra se lo trague allí mismo, pero el pelirrojo se hizo cargo de la situación. En dos segundos tenía a Hidan sujeto con sus hilos de chakra y lo empujó contra la pared, inmovilizando ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

- Si le dices a alguien lo que acabas de ver, te-ma-to - dijo, saboreando cada sílaba

- No puedes hacerlo. - Hidan planeaba desafiarlo, pero al ver la expresión del otro cambió de parecer - De todas formas, ¿Qué tan tonto crees que soy? Ya bajame.

Sasori lo dejó ir, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Se volvió hacia Deidara.

- Espera - dijo el rubio. Su mirada era una mezcla de deseo y vergüenza al mismo tiempo - ¿Por qué mejor no vamos arriba? Parece que no somos los únicos despiertos.

- Siempre tienes buenas ideas, por eso te quiero tanto

Deidara sonrió: era la primera vez que Sasori le decía que lo quería por iniciativa propia y no como respuesta. Se levantó, tomó al pelirrojo de la mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba. Parecía que no tendrían solamente su primer beso aquella noche.


	7. First date

Este capítulo me dio bastante trabajo, quería encontrar un punto medio entre enamorados y asesinos, je. De paso les pregunto: encontré un cuento mío que escribí hace algunos años, si lo subo, me harían el favor de leerlo? *-* Se que en esta página no se puede, pero si les pongo el link y lo leen sería genial :)

**SexyDiva,** tu comentario no da más de lindo, sos una tierna :) tenemos que escribir algo juntas mujer!

* * *

**Chapter 7: First date/Capítulo 7: Primera cita**

- Sasori no danna, mira eso - el rubio se asomó sobre su gran pájaro de arcilla y miró hacia abajo. Los ojos le brillaban como a un niño frente al juguete que siempre quiso.

El líder les había encargado entregar un pergamino de gran importancia. Cómo siempre que tenían una misión se movían en el aire, utilizando los pájaros de Deidara, no habían tenido ningún problema. De hecho, habían conseguido hacerlo en un solo día. En ese mismo momento, estaban sobrevolando la civilización más cercana al escondite de Akatsuki.

- ¿Qué hay? - Sasori se asomó también - ¿un festival? - levantó una ceja, pensando qué podrían estar celebrando.

- ¿Podemos bajar? ¡Por favor! - lo miró con su mejor carita de perrito mojado

- No debemos retrasarnos... Recuerda que es a mí a quien le llaman la atención por los errores de ambos. - en realidad, Sasori odiaba esos eventos. Le recordaban a su niñez y a la familia que no había tenido.

Sin embargo, para fortuna de Deidara y desgracia de Sasori, el pequeño rubio estaba aprendiendo a manejar al mayor. Sin hacer ruido, se acercó hasta donde Sasori se hallaba inclinado. Lo abrazó por atrás, haciendo sugerentes movimientos con la cadera y mordiendo suavemente su cuello.

- Se que odias estas cosas - susurró en su cuello - Así que si bajamos, te prometo que está noche te recompensaré.

- De acuerdo - Bien valía la pena el sacrificio - Pero no más de dos horas.

Deidara dio vuelta a su danna en sus brazos y lo besó como agradecimiento. Bajaron hasta la ciudad y se mezclaron con el resto de la gente. Deidara había insistido en quitarse la capa para no llamar la atención. Lo que había eran las típicas cosas de los festivales: puestos de comida, juegos que si ganabas te llevabas un osito de peluche, música, risas y mucha gente. Sasori no podía evitar sentirse triste cada vez que veía a un niño con sus padres. Por supuesto, su compañero lo notó.

- Oye - tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente - Deberías dejar de lamentarte por lo que no tuviste y empezar a apreciar lo que tienes. Mira ahí - le señaló una parejita que se besaba y reía tontamente. Se dio cuenta de que había parejas por todos lados - ¿Al menos no te alegra no estar aquí solo?

- Tienes razón. Veamos que hay más allá - tiró del rubio, llevándolo hacia una acumulación de gente. No soltó su mano; ahí tenían el derecho de ser una parejita más.

Por supuesto, las dos horas pasaron volando, pero ahora ninguno quería irse. Deidara había bebido bastante y andaba por ahí con las mejillas sonrosadas y una fácil y alegre risa de borracho. Sasori también se divertía mucho: estaba encantado con un espectáculo callejero de marionetas. Incluso hizo bailar a una, alegando ser un simple ninja marionetista.

- ¡Adivina que! - dijo, sorprendiendo a Deidara, que estaba muy concentrado intentando descifrar la fortuna de la galleta, ebrio, con un dulce abrazo por atrás - Me dijeron que para el cierre va a haber un show de fuegos artificiales. Tu amas esas cosas.

Deidara se soltó de su agarre y se dio vuelta para mirarlo, con tanta ilusión que a Sasori se le derritió el corazón.

- Dime por favor que nos quedaremos a verlos - parecía todo un niñito

- ¡Claro que sí! - adoraba verlo feliz

Lo único que cambió hasta el final del día fue el estado de Deidara. Ahora estaba completamente ebrio. Sin embargo, se sentía muy feliz. Todo el tema de la organización y de ser criminales había quedado en segundo plano; ahí simplemente eran un par de enamorados que se besaba en cada oportunidad que tenía. Sin planearlo, habían tenido la cita perfecta.

- ¡Mira, Deidara! - Sasori señaló el cielo - Ya van a comenzar

Deidara miró hacia arriba. Los primeros eran pequeños y con pocas luces, pero apenas empezaron los más importantes del espectáculo, aprovechando la pequeña estatura de su compañero, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. Se imaginó como se verían: besándose con las luces y las explosiones de fondo, igual que en una película.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Sasori lo guiaba a un lugar apartado para que creara uno de sus pájaros y regresar finalmente. Deidara se dejó guiar dócilmente, agradeciendo que Sasori estuviera sobrio. Cuando estuvieron volando, se acurrucó contra él, abrazando su brazo izquierdo y descansando la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo. También entrelazó sus dedos.

- Lo siento por la reprimenda que te está esperando - tenía mucho sueño y el hombro de su danna era el lugar perfecto para relajarse.

Sasori sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Deidara, sintiendo sus rubios cabellos haciéndole cosquillas. A él le esperaba una gran reprimenda y al rubio una gran resaca. No era que necesitaran días como aquel para hacer cosas de novios, pero había sido divertido salir de la rutina. Sasori odiaba los festivales... Pero no importaba, bien valía la pena; no se olvidaría de reclamar su recompensa apenas tuviera oportunidad.


	8. Promise

Creo que me fui de tema con lo cursi, peeeero bueno e.e La inspiracion la saque de una canción de acá de Argentina, se llama "Nuestro juramento" de Benito de Jesús... es muy linda, si la quieren escuchar :)

**Sabaku No Gaa-chan **si nadie sabe mas de SasoDei que usted, me alegra que le guste mi trabajo sempai n_n

**SexyDiva **me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la cita, es verdad que era un tema dificil para hacerlo verosimil!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Promise/Capítulo 8: Promesa**

Se alejaron volando de la pequeña aldea que habían convertido en un caos. La misión había sido un éxito, ambos se habían lucido: Deidara, creando una confusión con sus bombas y Sasori, con una de sus numerosas trampas. Ahora iban de regreso.

Deidara se sentó sobre la cabeza del pájaro, mientras observaba a su Danna salir de la fea marioneta que usaba para las misiones. La guardó en un pergamino y encontró su mirada con la aprendiz, quien lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿En qué piensas? - le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba en frente suyo

- Que somos geniales juntos, ¿no lo crees? - Deidara le sonrió con cariño

- Puedes apostarlo - tomó las manos del rubio, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar - La perfecta combinación de eterno y efímero.

- ¿Tuviste problemas para matarlo?

- No realmente, fue muy sencillo.

- ¿Sabes algo, Danna? - bajó la mirada - Siempre que salimos de misión, tengo mucho miedo de que te pase algo.

- No seas tonto - soltó la mano de su compañero y la subió hasta su mejilla, acariciando el pómulo del rubio con su dedo pulgar - Lastimarne a mí no es tan fácil, es casi imposible. Deberías preocuparte por ti, eres completamente humano.

- ¿Me estás subestimando, danna? - alzó una ceja

- Para nada - atrajo al rubio hacia sí y le dio un suave beso en los labios - Solo digo que tu eres de carne y hueso, tu si sientes dolor.

- Es verdad, pero igual...

El maestro marionetista se incorporó apenas, tiró del rubio hacia adelante y se dejó caer bajo su peso sobre la superficie de arcilla. Deidara quedó sobre él, boca abajo, con la boca del pelirrojo a dos centímetros de la suya. Sentía su cálida respiración sobre la piel de su rostro.

- De todas formas, soy consciente de que cualquiera de los dos podría morir - susurró Sasori - Incluso yo, que detuve el paso del tiempo para mí. Me encantaría hacer lo mismo contigo.

- Olvídalo - sonrió divertido y besó a su danna.

El beso se hizo cada vez más profundo. Sasori apretaba con fuerza la cintura de Deidara, mientras este enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rojo. Sus lenguas se acariciaban cada vez más frenéticamente. Hasta que por fin, Deidara necesitó separarse por falta de aire. Sasori lo miró fijamente, admirando su belleza.

- Deidara, quiero que me prometas algo.

- Dime, lo que sea - miró con curiosidad aquellos ojos color miel

- Si yo muero primero - lo miró intensamente - Quiero que escribas nuestra historia y te asegures de que no se pierda. Las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero la escritura es eterna. Como mi arte y como yo.

- Claro, danna - besó sus labios levemente - Tú prométeme que sí yo muero primero, llorarás literal o simbólicamente sobre mí. Así, todos se enterarán cuánto me querías. Luego, sonreirás y me recordarás siempre así, con una sonrisa. El llanto es efímero, como mi arte y como yo.

- Lo prometo.

Y entonces, volvieron a besarse, abrazándose fuertemente. Si hubieran lo que pasaría dentro de unos años, cuando cierta chica de Konoha hubiera terminado su entrenamiento y hubiera conocido a la abuela del marionetista, no se hubieran tomado el tema tan a la ligera.


	9. Love

DEMASIADO cursi, lo se, peeeero bueno, ojala les guste :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Love/Capitulo 9: Amor**

Deidara despertó con un rayo de sol que le dio directo en los ojos. Era pleno invierno, aunque afuera brillaba el sol, estaba seguro que hacía frío. Por suerte, el frío no lo afectaba; se sentía muy cálido en su cama, debajo de dos frazadas y con su querido Sasori durmiendo a su lado.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente: la luz todavía le molestaba. A decir verdad, quería seguir durmiendo, pero se imaginaba que ya era bastante tarde. Siempre había sido de dormir mucho, especialmente si no tenía obligaciones al día siguiente. Además, su danna y él habían tenido una noche... Agitada, por así decirlo.

Se sonrojó con el recuerdo y giró apenas la cabeza para mirarlo. Sasori dormía tranquilamente a su lado, acostado boca abajo. ¿Es que había un ser más perfecto? Era increíblemente hermoso. Se veía tan inocente, parecía incapaz de dañar a alguien. Sentía ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y protegerlo. Era perfectamente consciente de que Sasori no necesitaba de su protección (ni la suya, ni la de nadie), pero no podía evitar sentirlo al verlo tan tranquilo e indefenso. ¿De verdad Sasori era terrorífico para sus enemigos? En su opinión, era un pequeño ángel.

Se sentía muy feliz. Recordó como se había desarrollado su relación con el pelirrojo desde su llegada y no podía creer lo lejos que habían llegado. Hacía apenas un año que se conocían y más o menos 10 meses que habían empezado a besarse a escondidas o a dormir juntos. Recordó su primer beso, interrumpido en la mejor parte por el maldito jashinista. Le daba la sensación de que el marionetista era completamente necesario en su vida. No se imaginaba un futuro sin él, a pesar del peligro de enamorarse de un criminal rango S, con su cara en el libro bingo. Pero era comprensible, había pasado cada día del último año a su lado. ¿Cómo imaginarse sin él?

Quisiera haberse quedado para siempre en aquel lugar, dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, con su amor a su lado. Sentía que lo quería más que nunca. No se pudo resistir a acariciarlo, apartarle un mechón que caía sobre sus ojos. Muy despacio, para no despertarlo. De todos modos, Sasori abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los profundos ojos azules de su amante, que no dejaban de mirarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó, en un susurro.

- Te amo. - contestó Deidara, diciéndolo por primera vez.

Sasori se incorporó y lo besó tiernamente.

- Yo también - susurró sobre sus labios - Más que a nada.

Deidara lo abrazó, pegándose a él, sintiendo como sus fuertes brazos lo envolvían. En su cabeza, se preguntó si podría haber un despertar mejor y se sintió increíblemente afortunado de saber que despertaría en la misma situación cada día del resto de su vida.


	10. Art

MUUUY improvisado, no se me ocurria nada, pero no queria dejar de subir! La realidad es que no sé NADA de arte, solamente de libros y arjona, que nada que ver con ellos u.u

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan: **perdon que no te escribi nada ayer, estaba desde una computadora prestada y era como darle un teclado a un mono xD Realmente no creo que Sasori tuviera algun interes en matar a Gaara... por algo lo mando a Deidara! Simplemente era su mision, pero en si, no creo que tuviera interes! Ojala este capi (improvisado) te guste :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Art/Capítulo 10: Arte**

- Qué raro verte levantado tan temprano - dijo una familiar voz detrás de él - Buenos días, Deidara.

- Buenos días, danna - se giró y le sopló un beso - Pensé que no había nadie más en el comedor.

- Lo mismo pensaba yo, me sorprendió verte aquí

- No dormiste conmigo ayer así que estaba aburrido y me dormí temprano.

- Lo siento, tenía que terminar una marioneta.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó enfrente del rubio, que estaba desayunando. Deidara dejó su taza sobre la mesa y estiró su mano, con intención de alcanzar la del pelirrojo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía solo que se había sentido muy extraño. Sin embargo, Sasori no tomó su mano. Levantó un libro que tenía sobre la falda, lo apoyó abierto sobre la mesa y se lo tendió a su compañero.

- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, mira.

Deidara tomó el libro y leyó: _'Arte: Acto mediante el cual imita o expresa el hombre lo material o lo invisible, valiéndose de la materia, de la imagen o del sonido, y crea copiando o imaginando'_

- ¿Por qué me estás mostrando la definición de arte en el diccionario? - Deidara estaba algo confundido

- ¿Lo ves? En ningún lado dice explosión.

- El arte es una explosión. - declaró el rubio obstinado

- No lo es.

A medida que la discusión avanzaba, todos los akatsuki fueron apareciendo para desayunar. Estaban acostumbrados a las discusiones entre los dos amantes sobre el concepto de arte. Ya nadie les prestaba atención, se limitaban a sentarse a la mesa hasta que alguno de los dos, ofendido, se levantara y se fuera. Si esto no pasaba, siempre alguien terminaba amenazando a Deidara con matarlo si no paraba. Siempre a Deidara, nadie se atrevía a amenazar a Sasori, ni siquiera Itachi.

- ¿Y tú qué crees, Hidan? - preguntó el rubio, esperando que le diera la razón

- Mi propio cuerpo es arte - dijo orgulloso el Jashinista

- Qué estupidez. ¿Kakuzu?

- El arte son montones de dinero.

- Eso no es arte, eso es codicia - lo contradijo el marionetista - El arte es aquello que dura para siempre, ¿verdad, Kisame?

- Bueno, supongo. Para mí, el arte es música.

- La música explosiva y cambiante, porque el arte es una explosión, ¿o no, Itachi?

- Sinceramente, el arte me importa un carajo - dictaminó el Uchiha.

- El arte es la madre naturaleza - dijo Zetsu. Nadie pudo contradecir aquello.

En ese momento, el líder entró en la sala. Había escuchado toda la discusión y estaba ansioso por participar. Se aclaró la garganta para sonar más importante.

- No hay mayor expresión artística que la que se expresa con el propio cuerpo - dictaminó, acariciando su labio lleno de perforaciones.

- Pain, no me digas que tú también. - dijo una voz femenina, que precedió a Konan, la bonita akatsuki peliazul - Tienen que entenderlo, Sasori, Deidara: el arte es aquello que causa sentimientos en quien lo observa. Algo que no produce nada en los demás, no merece ser llamado arte. Aunque... No hay mayor expresión artística que un buen libro. - sonrió complacida

- ¡Dicho por la diosa de papel! - dijo Pain divertido, al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura, levantándola del suelo y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

* * *

Más tarde, aquel mismo día, Sasori buscaba a su querido amante. Probablemente, Deidara estaría encerrado en su habitación, ofendido con él. Lo que más le divertía a Sasori de aquellas peleas, eran las reconciliaciones. Era muy divertido ver a Deidara debatirse entre su orgullo y sus ganas. El marionetista siempre se daba a la tarea de convencerlo; siendo consciente de que el rubio apenas podía resistirse.

Pasó por su habitación, pero Deidara no estaba allí. Tampoco en el comedor, ni con el líder. Qué raro. Entonces lo escuchó acercarse, mientras hablaba con alguien.

- ... Imagino que Itachi era más popular entre las chicas que tú - decía - Veo que el color de tu piel te afecta mucho

- Deidara, estaba buscándote - dijo el marionetista, bastante extrañado por la situación.

- Sasori, lo siento, Kisame no danna estaba contándome algunas cosas de Itachi...

Aquello fue demasiado para el pelirrojo. Atrapó a Deidara con sus hilos de chakra y lo atrajo a su lado, sin soltarlo.

- Lo siento Kisame, te lo tengo que robar por unos minutos.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder; arrastró al rubio hasta su habitación, siempre atado con los hilos. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con llave.

- Suéltame - dijo Deidara, enojado

- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar así a Kisame? Tu danna soy yo. - dijo, celoso

- Es lo que consigues por discutir conmigo sobre el arte.

'Solamente para ponerme celoso' pensó Sasori, divertido. Se acercó a su aprendiz, sin soltar los hilos y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Besaba su cuello y mordía su lóbulo, sabiendo que al pequeño le encantaba. Deidara, además de atado, seguía enojado, por lo que no pensaba dejar escapar un solo sonido ante los besos del mayor, a pesar de amar su contacto.

- Siéntelo, Deidara - susurró Sasori contra su cuello - Siente como late tu corazón.

Era cierto, latía como loco. Entonces, susurró como respuesta

- Bésame hasta que me olvide que estoy enojado contigo.

Muy lento, Sasori subió desde su cuello hasta su boca. Lo besó suave, lenta y profundamente. No era de esos besos fogosos que los hacían terminar en la cama; era de esos que no querían que terminara nunca. Deidara sentía su corazón que latía, su sangre que hervía y sus manos, que morían por soltarse y abrazar al marionetista. Era como si todo su cuerpo fuera a explotar. Sasori, por su lado, sentía que quería abrazar a su rubio hasta fundirse con él. Su lengua era suave y deliciosa, quería acariciarla por siempre con la suya propia. Quería que aquel momento fuera eterno, su boca sobre la del rubio, su lengua entrelazada con la suya, sus brazos en torno a su delgada figura.

_'A esto se refería Konan con eso de los sentimientos',_ pensó


	11. Safety

Me re atrasé hoy porque no estuve en casa todo el día D: Es más, me apuro con esto, diciendo solamente a **SexyDiva** y** Sabaku no Gaa-chan**, que me sorprendió MUCHISIMO recibir sus reviews en plena madrugada! Mañana les escribo algo mas largo, asi no se hacen mas de las 12 y lo posteo dentro del 11/02! Besitos muchachas, ojalá les guste, tmb fue medio improvisado!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Safety/Capítulo 11: Seguridad**

'Esto es todo' - pensó Deidara - 'Me voy a morir'

Le quedaba un solo ataque y mínimas posibilidades de acertar. Estaba herido, un kunai le había atravesado el hombro derecho y la sangre no dejaba de caer por su brazo. Tenía además una gran herida en la frente: había recibido un golpe directo, que había intentado amortiguar con el protector ninja. La sangre chorreaba por su rostro, ensuciándole el cabello, que le molestaba para ver.

'¿DONDE ESTÁ SASORI?' - era una última esperanza, un ruego desesperado - 'Me prometió que vendría detrás de mí lo más pronto posible, ¿por qué no ha aparecido aún?'

Eso sólo significaba una cosa: Sasori tenía problemas. Les habían asignado una misión rango S: asesinar a un jonin superior de la aldea de la niebla, porque se había vuelto muy poderoso y el kage temía que se revelara. Había terminado contratando los servicios de la organización porque nadie más se atrevía a desafiarlo.

Obviamente, el ninja intuía que algo lo amenazaba, así que había tomado precauciones: doce miembros de la fuerza especial de su país guardaban su casa. Su casa misma estaba llena de trampas ocultas. Sasori le había dicho que debían separarse: Deidara entraría en la casa, valiéndose de sus arañas de arcilla para detectar las trampas, y se enfrentaría al jonin; mientras él se encargaba de los guardias, diciéndole que iría tras él apenas pudiera.

Deidara había evitado todas las trampas y se había enfrentado al ninja. Se especializaba en el cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que el rubio pensó que tendría ventaja. Lo había atacado con explosiones de todos los tamaños, pero no había podido hacerle ningún daño serio. Incluso había intentado su técnica definitiva de hacerlo aspirar diminutas partículas de arcilla explosiva, pero no había funcionado. En cambio, a él si le había hecho daño.

El enemigo era increíblemente rápido y acorraló a Deidara antes de que tuviera tiempo de planear una estrategia efectiva. Si bien no era tan hábil en el cuerpo a cuerpo, siempre había logrado escapar a los golpes definitivos.

Prácticamente sin ninguna esperanza, gastó el poco chakra que le quedaba en su último ataque: una serpiente de gran tamaño, que envolvió a su oponente en un segundo.

'Te tengo' - una mínima esperanza creció en su corazón. No quería morir allí. Si tenía que morirse, prefería que fuera con un gran BUM y habiéndose despedido de Sasori. Si se iba a morir, quería un último beso, un último abrazo, aspirar el aroma del pelirrojo una vez más. La perspectiva de morir allí, solo y sin poder lograr el objetivo de la misión, le parecía horrible.

Por eso, se aferró con toda su vida a ese último ataque. Su corazón se estremeció cuando vio que lo que estaba entre su arcilla era un muñeco de paja y sintió al enemigo detrás suyo.

El jonin lo golpeó brutalmente, lanzándolo contra la pared opuesta. Cayó al suelo, lleno de sangre, mientras veía como su oponente preparaba un shuriken enorme, con intención de darle el golpe final. Estaba herido, sin arcilla y sin chakra. No podía esquivar aquel golpe. Para colmo, empezaba a perder la conciencia.

Parecía que sí, iba a morir ahí, sólo. 'Ojalá mantengas tu promesa y llores sobre mí, Sasori. Ojalá estés bien'. Odiaba aquel final y encima estaba preocupado por su amante.

El jonin levantó el brazo y arrojó la shuriken hacia el akatsuki. Deidara enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos, para no verlo. Al menos sería rápido...

¿Qué pasaba? Sonó un ruido extraño. Como el del metal chocando contra la madera. Levantó la cabeza, dudando si abrir los ojos o no, pero la curiosidad pudo más. No podía enfocar la vista bien y le costó mucho no desmayarse.

Ahí, parada delante suyo, había una enorme marioneta, que había recibido el impacto por él. Siguió con la mirada los hilos de chakra que salían de ella, hasta descubrir al marionetista en un rincón de la habitación. Tenía su cara extrañamente magullada y a su marioneta favorita, que llevaba a su lado, le faltaba un brazo.

- Siento haberme tardado tanto, Deidara. Fue más difícil de lo que pensé - se acercó al rubio y se arrodilló a su lado – por suerte, tus heridas no son graves, aunque has perdido mucha sangre – limpió un poco de sangre del rostro de su aprendiz y acarició su dorado cabello – Descansa, siento haberte enviado solo. Nunca hubieras podido con alguien de elemento trueno. Luego sanaré tus heridas.

Tranquilo, Deidara se entregó al mareo que lo estaba molestando y finalmente, se desmayó. Sin embargo, ni sus heridas ni el enemigo le preocupaban ya, su danna siempre lo hacía sentir seguro.


	12. Spring Flowers Warmth

Bueno, no se me ocurrio nada para ayer y antes de ayer y tampoco algo muy largo para hoy, asi que hice los tres juntos(? OMG me anime a un mini lime o.o

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan**, mira, este es mas largo para vos(? en realidad no se porque esta pagina de m*erda hace que todo se vea tan cortito u.u con respecto a lo que me dijiste, death y memories voy a intentar que sean para llorar! Y TAMBIEN QUIERO SABER PORQUE NO ESTAS ESCRIBIENDO CON NOSOTROS PARA EL SASODEI MONTH!

**SexyDiva, **a mi tambien me encanta la ropa! Una vez fui a Miami y me volvi con (literalmente) el triple de mi placard. Tengo muchisima ropa, de todos los tipos, AMO combinar muchos colores! De aca me voy a leer tu capi e.e

eeen fin, ojala les guste. Sasori lee mi saga favorita, un genio(? Besitos!

* * *

**Spring-Flowers-Warmth/Primavera-Flores-Calidez**

Aquel era un día especial. Para Deidara, todos los días eran especiales con tal de festejar con Sasori, pero aquel realmente era especial: era San Valentín. De niño solía pensar que aquel día era una estupidez, pero este año estaba realmente contento de tener un motivo para celebrarlo. No tenía ninguna idea en especial, pero suponía que unos besos llevarían a otras cosas y terminarían en la cama.

Se miró en el espejo y se acomodó el cabello una vez más. Siempre le habían dicho que con el cabello tan largo parecía una niña, cosa que siempre le había molestado mucho, pero aquel día realmente se sentía como una. Una muchachita deseosa de correr a los brazos de su maestro. En fin, era el día de los enamorados, podía portarse como una nena todo lo que quisiera.

Salió de su habitación, sabiendo que Sasori estaría en la suya haciendo nada o tal vez muy ocupado con sus marionetas. Como de costumbre cuando se trataba de Sasori, tenía razón. Sasori estaba recostado en su cama, leyendo. Deidara se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

- ¿Qué lees? - Sasori le enseñó la tapa - ¿'Festín de cuervos'? Ni siquiera sabía que te gustara la saga.

- Es que tengo cierta debilidad por los otros, los espectros y los cambiapieles.

- Te imaginarás que nada puede superar a los dragones de la reina.

- Eso está por verse... - Sasori se echó a reír, divertido por la discusión y se encontró con la mirada de Deidara, que lo miraba tiernamente - ¿Qué pasa?

- Eres tan lindo cuando ríes. Feliz día - se inclinó hacia adelante y besó al pelirrojo, que rodeó con los brazos el cuello del rubio.

- Feliz día. Te amo.

- Y yo a ti, Sasori no danna. Tenemos que celebrarlo.

- Claro, pero no aquí, pequeño pervertido.

- ¿A que te refieres con que aquí no?

- Bueno, para empezar, están todos los demás y tú no eres lo que se dice silencioso... - Deidara se sonrojo notablemente ante ese comentario - Y además, seguro no somos los únicos que tienen algo que celebrar...

- Claro, Pain y Konan, seguro que ellos también.

- Hidan y Kakuzu, Pain y Konan, tú crees que Itachi se tira a Kisame?

- ¿Hidan y Kakuzu? - aquello si que era extraño - Dudo que alguien en su sano juicio se tire a Kisame...

- Tienes razón. En fin, debemos irnos para que no nos molesten.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Es una sorpresa. - se levantó y tomó la mano de su compañero, tirando de él para que lo siga.

Sasori lo condujo fuera de su habitación, bajando las escaleras, atravesando el comedor y finalmente, fuera de la guarida, vendándole los ojos antes de salir. Deidara estaba muy ansioso y confundido al mismo tiempo; no era normal que su maestro actuara así. De todas formas, sabía que no le revelaría nada hasta haber llegado, así que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar y se limitó a seguirlo. Suponía que si iban caminando, no debería ser muy lejos. Finalmente, Sasori se detuvo y unos segundos después, le dijo que podía quitarse la venda.

Deidara hubiera esperado cualquier cosa antes que aquello: algún refugio secreto, una gran marioneta para los dos, incluso algún hotel barato, pero nunca aquello... Se hallaba junto a su maestro en un gran campo de flores. Era tan grande que no se alcanzaba a ver el final. Frente a él estaba Sasori, que le ofrecía un gran girasol.

- Feliz día - al mismo tiempo le sonreía como a nadie más.

- Sasori... - Deidara estaba sin palabras - Gracias... Pero, ¿por qué un girasol?

- No lo sé, me recuerda a ti, por tu color de cabello.

Deidara dejó caer la flor, atrajo a Sasori hacia sí y lo besó, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sasori apretó sus brazos en torno a la cintura de su compañero, devolviendo el beso con ganas. La lengua de Deidara se abrió paso a través de los labios del marionetista, al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rojo.

Sasori, consciente de ser el más petiso, se irguio en puntas de pie y empujó levemente a Deidara, quien se dejó caer dócilmente sobre las flores. Sasori dejó la boca del rubio para besar, lamer y succionar su blanco cuello, mientras desabrochaba la capa negra de su compañero. Deidara dejaba escapar suaves suspiros cada vez que el marionetista tocaba un punto sensible, especialmente su lóbulo.

- Sasori... Crees que... Es seguro aquí? - le costaba mucho hablar con las pequeñas mordidas que Sasori le daba - Sería vergonzoso... Que alguien nos viera

- Relájate... - volvió a acercarse a la boca de su aprendiz - Nadie viene por aquí. Y si viene alguien... Lo matamos.

Deidara no estaba del todo convencido, pero sí bastante excitado, de modo que se dejó hacer. Pronto Sasori le había quitado completamente la capa y la camiseta y lo besaba y lo acariciaba haciendo que el otro se volviera loco. Deidara también le había quitado casi toda su ropa al marionetista, pero este ni gemía ni parecía estremecerse cuando Deidara utilizó las bocas de sus manos para lamer su cuerpo.

Sasori seguía besando su cuello cuando empezó a tocarlo. Por un momento, deseó que fuera Sasori quien tuviera las lenguas en sus manos. Lentamente, los besos de Sasori empezaron a bajar. Su cuello, su pecho, su estómago... Cuando llegó a su zona más sensible, Deidara dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de placer.

Para provocar a su amante, el marionetista hacía las cosas increíblemente lento. Cada vez que su compañero intentaba acelerar los movimientos empujando su cabeza, apartaba sus manos con los hilos de chakra.

- HAZLO MÁS RÁPIDO DANNA, POR FAVOR - era la tercera vez que Sasori apartaba sus manos - ¡Por favor o voy a volverme loco!

- Tranquilízate, pervertido - dijo Sasori, divertido al ver las reacciones de su compañero

- ¡Por nada del mundo vuelvas a detenerte!

Sasori volvió a ocuparse de las necesidades de su amante, moviéndose un poco más rápido. En ese mismo momento, envidiaba el cuerpo de carne y hueso de Deidara. Deseaba poder sentir el mismo placer, tener la misma sensibilidad. Se preguntaba como se sentiría, qué sentiría Deidara en ese momento. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, como una forma de querer transmitirle lo que sentía, en el momento de alcanzar su climax, Deidara entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sasori y apretó su mano con fuerza. Un segundo después, se relajó completamente. Sasori se acercó de nuevo al rostro de Deidara, colocándose sobre él, apoyado en sus brazos. La longitud de los brazos de Sasori los separaba.

Deidara alzó una mano y acarició con cariño el rostro de Sasori. Este último, miro a su rubio. Estaba desnudo, con las mejillas sonrosadas, la frente perlada de sudor y el pelo cubierto de flores. Emanaba un perfume muy dulce.

- ¿Sabes algo, Deidara? Así, cubierto de flores pareces un ángel.

- Mira quien habla - Deidara rió y pellizcó la mejilla del mayor, que se dejó caer a su lado y lo abrazó.

La cabeza de Deidara quedó recostada sobre el pecho de madera del marionetista. El cuerpo de Sasori era extrañamente cálido. Deidara lo acariciaba haciendo círculos con su pulgar.

- Cuanto quisiera que pudieras sentirme - susurró

- Puedo hacerlo. No con la misma intensidad que tú, claro, pero no he perdido totalmente el sentido del tacto. Cuéntame como se siente...

- Tu tacto es muy cálido, Sasori no danna. Tus besos son cálidos, no importa si lo haces con ternura o no. Tus abrazos, son firmes, algo duros, pero también muy cálidos. Me siento muy seguro cuando tú me abrazas.

Sasori se incorporó y se sentó, con expresión de desconcierto, dejando al rubio en el suelo de flores.

- Deidara - se volteó a verlo - Mira esto

Tomó la mano de Deidara y la llevó hasta el cilindro de tejido vivo en su pecho.

- ¿Puedes sentirlo? Está latiendo... Nunca se había comportado así - el marionetista no podía salir de su asombro.

- Claro que puedo - la lengua de la mano del muchacho acarició traviesamente la superficie blanca - Se siente cálido también.

- No puedo sentirte bien físicamente, pero emocionalmente, te siento tan adentro que casi me duele. Y tienes razón... Cada vez que sonríes, me besas, me abrazas o duermes junto a mí, se siente muy cálido también.

Literalmente, el marionetista se abalanzó sobre su aprendiz, fundiendo sus labios en un cálido beso. El cabello largo de Deidara se llenó nuevamente de flores cuando los dedos de Sasori se enredaron en él.


	13. Fear

Bueno, no actualice ayer porque habia ido a bailar la noche anterior y mi cerebro no queria trabajar(? A mi tanto no me gusto, pero (en mi opinion) no tiene sentido poner "Fear" si ya pusieron "Wounded", como que es volver sobre lo mismo...

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan **pasame el link del tuyo asi lo veo :B y otra cosa, si te gusta la musica romantica y te gusta Arjona (yo lo AMO) te recomiendo el tema "Quien diria", es MUY SasoDei! En fin, gracias por todos tus comentarios adjfjrkeggr

**SexyDiva **me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior :3 gracias a vos tambien!

Y a las dos, si quieren ver akatsukis ooc oficiales (que son mejores que los mios) les recomiendo ver el capitulo 38 de Naruto SD, aunque tal vez ya lo vieron

Mas tarde subo el de hoy, todavia ni lo hice, ji

* * *

**Chapter 15: Fear/Capítulo 15: Miedo**

- Oye Sasori, ¿por quien apuestas?

- Eh? - Sasori miró confundido al rostro enmascarado del tesorero de los akatsuki

- ¿No te has enterado? Tu compañero desafió a Itachi... Están por pelear ahora mismo

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde están? - no podía creer lo que escuchaba

- Arriba, en la terraza. Pain no quiere que Deidara destruya todo con las explosiones...

Sasori ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Apartó a Kakuzu de su camino y echó a correr a la terraza. El líder le había encomendado entregar un pergamino secreto, solo a él que era ágil y silencioso. Por eso, no había estado en la guarida desde ayer a la noche hasta hoy a la tarde. Y cuando llega, se entera de esto... Sabía que Deidara odiaba al Uchiha, pero nunca creyó que llegaría tan lejos.

Cuando abrió la puerta y salió, vio a todos los akatsuki reunidos alrededor de su compañero e Itachi. Deidara tenía dos figuritas en sus manos, listo para hacerlas crecer y explotar. Itachi, como siempre, muy tranquilo.

- Konan - el pelirrojo tocó el hombro de la chica - ¿Qué pasó?

- La verdad es que Itachi lo provocó hasta causar esto. Empezó a insultar su arte, su apariencia... La verdad es que se le fue la mano...

- ¿Pain no los detuvo? - no era normal que permitiera esas cosas

- No, dijo que deberían resolverlo de una vez por todas.

Inconscientemente, Sasori tomó la mano de la peliazul y la apretó con fuerza. Konan le caía muy bien y no creía que le dijera nada por preocuparse por su compañero. Konan le sonrió y apretó su mano también, como diciéndole que se quedara tranquilo.

Deidara detonó sus bombas y la pelea comenzó. No iba a caer en ningún genjutsu, esa era su ventaja, pero Itachi era increíblemente rápido y tenía otras técnicas. Esquivó las explosiones fácilmente y apareció detrás de Deidara, con un kunai en la mano. Por supuesto, el rubio no tuvo problemas para evitar eso. Entonces, Itachi apareció de vuelta, esta vez frente al rubio. Había utilizado clones. Enterró con fuerza el kunai en el estómago del menor, haciendo que casi Sasori intervenga y lo mate, pero resultó ser un clon de arcilla.

Sasori tenía mucho miedo... Si el amaterasu de Itachi llegaba a alcanzar a Deidara, se podía dar por muerto. En una secuencia de movimientos tan rápida que Sasori no pudo seguirla bien, Deidara se encontró atrapado entre una enorme bola de fuego y la pared. No pudo evitar aquel ataque, pero no parecía herido de gravedad.

- Sasori - susurró Konan para que nadie más escuche - Me estás lastimando...

- Lo siento, en serio - aflojó su mano sobre la de la chica, pero no la soltó.

El enfrentamiento ya estaba definido a favor del Uchiha. Sasori se mordía la lengua de miedo. Ya lo había perdido todo una vez, no podía permitir que su nueva felicidad se le fuera como agua entre los dedos pero tampoco podía intervenir. Lo siguiente que el marionetista vio fueron decenas de animalitos de arcilla que perseguían a Itachi. Uno logró alcanzarlo y el brazo del Uchiha se tiñó de sangre. Aquello preocupó aún más a Sasori; el Uchiha estaría furioso.

Como Sasori supuso, Itachi no dejó pasar aquello. Otra vez, el marionetista apretó la mano de su compañera. Aquel momento era decisivo y no aguantaba el miedo: o Deidara vivía o moría y sabía que el rubio había agotado todo su chakra.

Itachi lanzó el ataque definitivo: un montón de bolas de fuego con kunais adentro y Deidara no pudo esquivarlo. Quedó tirado en el suelo, muy mal herido. El ninja de la hoja se acercaba para darle el golpe final. Entonces el marionetista decidió que era suficiente. Invocó al tercer kazekage y lo colocó delante de su compañero.

- Es suficiente. Has ganado, bien por ti - Sasori le dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasori? - gritó Hidan - ¿No quieres que maten a tu novia?

- Es mi compañero y se supone que debemos trabajar en equipo. - la expresión del pelirrojo era aterradora

- Sasori tiene razón - intervino Konan - No ganamos nada matandonos entre nosotros.

- Llévate a Deidara y curalo, Sasori - dijo Pain, dando por terminado el asunto.

El marionetista levantó con cuidado a su compañero y se alejó de allí. Si alguien hubiera dicho algo, hubiera muerto en el acto.


	14. Happines

Actualizo a las 5:30 de la mañana :D alguien no quiere dormir! En fin, este tema también me parecía innecesario si ya estaba "love" peeero bueno, más cursilerias!

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan **no sos la unica que piensa que ese tema ES SasoDei e.e yo lo pienso siempre y lo escucho bastante seguido jajaj bonita, pasame el link por pm porque no lo encontre con lo que me pusiste y creo que no se pueden copiar links completos! Ojalá este tambien te guste :)

* * *

**Chapter 16: Happines/Capítulo 16: Felicidad**

- ¿Estás despierto, Dei? - el akatsuki pelirrojo acarició con ternura el rostro adormilado de su compañero

- Hm - asintió el rubio, abriendo los ojos con pereza

Estaba en la habitación del marionetista, que era muy amplia pero apenas iluminada. Al lado suyo, estaba Sasori, que lo miraba preocupado. Todavia no entendía bien que hacía allí... Aunque a decir verdad, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que él y su danna solos, en una habitación en penumbra? Se acurrucó contra él, todavía sin terminar de entender que había pasado.

- Perdiste contra Itachi... - el pelirrojo lo abrazó fuertemente - Él de verdad quería matarte...

- No hablemos de eso. - Deidara odiaba al morocho y al hecho de no poder derrotarlo - Es extraño, no siento ningún dolor...

- Por supuesto que no - dijo orgulloso el marionetista - Me encargué personalmente de tus heridas. Además, dormiste durante dos días, más que suficiente para recuperarte..

- ¿DOS DÍAS? - Deidara se levantó, empujando a su maestro - ¿CÓMO PUDISTE PERMITIRLO?

- Rélajate, ¿quieres? Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

- Dormí dos días... - Deidara odiaba perder el tiempo, más de aquella manera

- En fin, fue muy aburrido para mí también.

- ¿Aburrido? Podría haber hecho cosas como explotar algo, pelearme contigo, luego reconciliarnos... molestar a Hid...

Un dulce y tierno beso interrumpió las quejas del más joven. Deidara se dejó hacer, contento de estar todavía vivo para seguir besando a Sasori.

- Deja de quejarte, ¿si? - susurró el pelirrojo, muy cerca de su rostro

- Solo si me das otro beso - contestó el rubio, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas

Sasori se puso apenas en puntas de pie y volvió a besar a su compañero. El alivio que sentía era inmenso, no se hubiera perdonado que le sucediera algo. Prefería mil veces a Deidara quejándose que durmiendo indefinidamente.

- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Deidara cuando se separaron para respirar

- Las tres de la madrugada.

- ¿En serio? Qué mal... - no podían hacer nada íntimo con el resto de la organización durmiendo tan cerca. En general, aprovechaban cuando no había casi nadie o durante el día, que todos estaban ocupados.

- No te preocupes - Sasori le guiñó el ojo, adivinando su pensamiento - Estaba pensando en hacer algo un tanto diferente... La realidad es que apenas me animo a tocarte, como si te fueras a romper...

- No digas estupideces - Deidara odiaba que lo traten de débil, a pesar de estar herido - ¿Algo como qué?

- ¿Qué opinas de un vuelo nocturno sobre alguna de tus aves?

A deidara se le iluminó el rostro con aquella proposición. Adoraba volar, pero como siempre que iban de misión se movían así, nunca lo habían hecho para pasar tiempo juntos. Ni siquiera contestó: se acercó a la ventana y creó un gran pájaro. Se subió y esperó a su danna, que lo miraba preocupado, temiendo que se cayera. Siempre tan sobreprotector... Cuando Sasori se sentó a su lado, Deidara lo hizo ascender y sobrevolar el bosque, a un ritmo lento pero seguro. Entonces, Sasori lo abrazó por sorpresa, arrastrándolo consigo y acunándolo como a un bebé. Los ojos miel miraron profundamente a los azules, como queriendo perderse en ellos. Deidara no entendía nada: era normal que su maestro fuera muy cariñoso cuando estaban a solas, pero nunca de aquel modo.

- ¿Sabes algo? - Sasori apretó su agarre, quedando la cabeza del rubio enterrada en la curvatura de su cuello - Me siento muy feliz en este momento...

- ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad, Sasori no danna? - susurró Deidara contra el cuello del mayor

- A ti... estás vivo, aquí conmigo, entre mis brazos. Tú, tan joven y hermoso, de todas las personas del mundo, me elegiste a mí. Me besas, me abrazas, me sonríes... hasta haces figuras de arcilla de mí. Yo creí que estaba destinado a vivir una vida vacía y triste, sin ningún tipo de emoción... - alejó apenas al rubio de su cuerpo, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos - Mira como late tu corazón, pequeño

- Cómo no va a latir cuando dices cosas como esas - bajó la mirada, enojado con su cuerpo por no pedirle permiso para reaccionar

- En fin, estoy contento. Nunca creí que podría vivir algo como esto, menos con alguien miembro de una organización de mercenarios. Es como que todo en mi vida ahora está en su lugar.

Deidara se deshizo del abrazo de su danna, se incorporó frente a él y, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, lo besó. Un beso corto, pero que contenía muchísimas emociones. No había necesidad de palabras, Sasori sabía cuanto lo quería y todo lo qué significaba para él. Se separó rápido de la boca del marionetista y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- También te amo, Sasori no danna. Y también estoy feliz de haberte conocido.


	15. Red string of fate

Bueno, igual de tarde que ayer, ji. Estuve con gente todo el día, de hecho ahora mismo mi mejor amiga duerme al lado mio. Quería hacer algo parecido a un capitulo de Grey's anatomy, que Meredith se imagina como sería su vida si sus padres la hubieran querido y al final, todo terminaba igual que en su vida actual.

**SexyDiva**, me alegro que te hayan gustado! Mañana apenas tenga mi computadora leo tu capítulo y lo comento! (Ahora estoy desde el celular y adfgags) y si, seguro Dei pensó en eso! Ya estoy pensando hacer un crossover que venga Edward Cullen y lo muerda o Marie Laveau le de sus lágrimas (?

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan**, me encantó que me leas antes de irte :3 ojalá te haya ido bien en matemática, toda mi vida la odié, nunca me fue tan mal como en esa materia hija de p*ta. Ojalá te guste este también! Apenas tenga mi pc leo el tuyo también :3

* * *

**Chapter 17: red string of fate/Capítulo 17: hilo rojo del destino**

- Entonces, ¿tú eres mi objetivo? - Deidara miró incrédulo a la mujer enfrente de él.

- Así es. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habías visto a una mujer? - rió- Estúpida de mí, si a ti no te gustan las mujeres.

- Ni una cosa, ni la otra - contestó ofendido - No entiendo porqué el líder me mandó a buscarte. Apenas te veo y ya me resultas irritante

- Es obvio, querido - la mujer se levantó de su lecho de almohadones e hizo una leve reverencia - Soy la mejor clarividente del mundo.

Ahora que estaba de pie, la miró mejor. Tenía la piel morena, el cabello negro azabache y despedía un fuerte olor a mezcla de perfumes baratos. No podía creer que aquella mujer con pinta de puta fuera realmente su objetivo. Había recibido instrucciones de infiltrarse junto con Sasori en la villa de la hierba y secuestrar al invitado de honor. Su danna se había quedado montando guardia fuera mientras él secuestraba al invitado. El invitado de honor era aquella mujer.

- En fin, ¿nos vamos o vas a seguir mirándome con esa cara de idiota?

- ¿No piensas resistirte?

- Soy clarividente y sé que nadie vendrá a salvarme.

- Clarividente dices - '¿por eso habrá dicho que no me gustan las mujeres? - Antes, quiero probar tus poderes...

- Claro - se le acercó mucho y lo miró fijamente - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te unías a los mercenarios? Te lo mostraré, cierra los ojos

_Deidara obedeció y la mujer puso una mano sobre su cabeza, llenandola de visiones. Se vio a sí mismo, triunfante frente a un Itachi herido. El hombre tiburón, alejado junto con aquella criatura deforme de la pelea, lo miraba con miedo. La escena cambió bruscamente. Ahora se hallaba conspirando con hombres importantes para realizar un ataque terrorista. Él era un terrorista que trabajaba para quien más le pagara._

_Ahora se hallaba sobrevolando las ruinas de quien sabe qué pueblo. Al parecer, el ataque había sido un éxito. Todos estaban muertos. Se disponía a alejarse cuando algo, no pudo precisar que, lo abrazó desde atrás y lo tiró al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder el conocimiento por unos instantes._

_- ¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?_

_Abrió los ojos, con una exclamación de dolor por el golpe. Se tocó el pelo y lo encontró pegajoso. Mierda, estaba sangrando. Entonces reparó en el rostro que lo miraba desde arriba, demasiado cerca para un desconocido. Era pelirrojo, de piel muy blanca y rasgos juveniles. Sus ojos miel lo miraban inexpresivamente._

_- Quítate de encima de mí - intentó incorporarse, pero el otro no lo dejó_

_- Lamento haberte atacado, no era mi intención. Te tomé por un sobreviviente y mandé a mi marioneta a atacarte. Lo siento mucho, Deidara._

_- ¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Cómo me conoces? - Deidara estaba muy fastidiado_

_- Sasori, el marionetista renegado de la aldea de la arena, el escorpión de la arena roja o cómo tú prefieras llamarme._

_- ¿Y como me conoces?_

_- ¿Recuerdas a los akatsuki que vinieron a reclutarte? - el rubio asintió - Bueno, soy uno de ellos._

_- Tu no tienes puesto esa túnica negra. Aparte, no había nadie como tú ese día. - No terminaba de entender si el pelirrojo le estaba tomando el pelo_

_- Estaba dentro de una de las marionetas. No tengo puesta la capa porque me la quité para invocar a mis cien marionetas. Probablemente no las haas visto porque te limitaste a explotar tus bombas desde lejos y solo te acercaste al final a ver si alguien había sobrevivido._

_- Así que tú eras la cosa deforme, ¿por qué estabas en el ataque?_

_- Porque me pagaron. Más bien, a la organización._

_- Cómo sea, me voy._

_Se incorporó, empujando a Sasori a un lado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por el impacto inesperado y le costaba caminar. Sin embargo, apenas estuvo de pie, una especie de hilos de chakra lo atraparon._

_- No irás a ningún lado. Me quedé a tu lado hasta que despertaste, mínimo llévame de regreso a la guarida como agradecimiento._

_Otra vez, la escena cambió. Ahora se encontraba en una cueva, o eso creía, apenas era consciente de su entorno. De lo único que era consciente era de Sasori, de su boca sobre la suya, sus manos dándole placer, su cuerpo desnudo._

_- Unete a los akatsuki, Deidara. Así estaremos juntos todo el día._

Avergonzado ante aquella visión tan íntima, se alejó de la mano de la clarividente. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que ella no lo hubiera visto.

- Estaban destinados a conocerse. Incluso si sus padres no hubieran muerto, igual te hubiera conocido mientras participabas en un ataque contra su aldea; te hubiera encontrado medio muerto y te hubiera dejado vivir por tu apariencia, a sus ojos, tierna. Se hubieran enamorado mientras te cuidaba en secreto. El hilo rojo del destino. Deben amarse mucho.

- Claro que si - Deidara suspiró, no queriendo hacerle daño a ella - En fin, lo que haga el líder contigo no me concierne, solo debo llevarte hasta el.

- Claro, olvidaré todo lo que vi - se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas al rubio - adelante, hazlo.

Con mucha fuerza, para hacerlo más rápido, Deidara presionó un trozo de tela contra la nariz de la clarividente, que enseguida cayó desmayada en sus brazos.


	16. Proposal - Wedding

Bueno, no se me ocurria nada... Al final salio esto, que mucho no me gusta pero bueno. Me parecia imposible hacerlos separados.

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan **te contesto lo que me pusiste el otro dia! No, no me gusta para nada el ItaDei ni el SasoSaku. Tampoco las parejas salidas de la nada como DeiSaku o SasuHina (se conocen?). De los sexys, para mi el mas sexy (aunque no mi favorito) es Sasuke. Me gustaba bastante, pero restó muuuchos puntos con lo de Dei! Gaara si, es sexy y tengo que admitir que lo shippeo bastante con naruto (ojala no me odies por eso). Me encanto tu fic, pero tiene solo tres capitulos D: no pensas seguirlo?

**SexyDiva **estoy enamorada de tu Sasori sobreprotector. Yo quiero un chico así u.u

* * *

**Chapter 18 and 19: Proposal - Wedding/Capítulo 18 y 19: Propuesta - Boda**

- Sasori no danna, ¿hacía falta venir hasta aquí? - preguntó un exasperado artista rubio, agotado después de dos días de viaje

- Claro que sí, necesito que me cubras las espaldas - naturalmente, Sasori no estaba cansado.

- ¿Y por qué no podíamos simplemente volar?

- Porque hubiéramos llamado demasiado la atención. Esto es una reunión secreta, recuerdalo. Cuando encontremos un lugar donde quedarnos podrás dormir.

Deidara suspiró, resignado. Sasori le había pedido que lo acompañe a la villa oculta de la hierba, a encontrarse con un espía que le había puesto a Orochimaru. El rubio había accedido pensando que sería más una... "escapada romántica" que una reunión real. Pero al parecer, estaba equivocado: Sasori no lo había dejado invocar sus aves, hacía dos días que caminaban apenas parando para comer. Por lo menos, ya estaban en la villa, lo siguiente era el alojamiento.

- ¿Te gusta ese lugar? - Sasori señaló con una sonrisa el hotel más caro de todos

- Es... Demasiado, mientras haya una cama, para mí cualquier lugar está bien...

- No seas modesto, Deidara. Yo pago, te lo mereces después de todo lo que te hice esforzarte.

Como de costumbre, el marionetista se salió con la suya. No es que Deidara hubiera puesto muchas objeciones, pero de verdad no quería gastar tanto dinero. De todas formas, después de tanto tiempo en su austera habitación en la guarida de Akatsuki, aquella habitación le parecía un paraíso. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar la ducha y quedó boquiabierto: era una enorme bañera blanca, con sales y jabones espumosos. Ideal para relajarse y descansar.

Salió del baño para buscar toallas y ropa limpia cuando vio a Sasori sentado frente al televisor y tuvo una idea. Se acercó y rodeó el cuello del marionetista por detrás, en un cariñoso abrazo.

- Voy a darme un baño, ¿quieres acompañarme? - susurró en el oído del pelirrojo.

- Me encantaría, pero la madera y el agua no son muy amigos... - se giró levemente para besar a su amante en la mejilla - No pongas esa carita, tenemos tiempo de sobra para estar juntos. Ahora ve y báñate, ten cuidado de no quedarte dormido.

Deidara le hizo caso y se metió hasta el cuello en agua caliente, llena de espuma perfumada y tal como temía Sasori, se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, estaba solo en la suite, en la cama. Que raro, ¿por qué Sasori se iría sin él? Bueno, no debería preocuparse tanto por el marionetista, después de todo, a pesar de sus rasgos de niño, era bastante peligroso. Se levantó a vestirse cuando Sasori abrió la puerta y entró.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - le preguntó, intrigado

- Reunido con mi espía, ¿donde más?

Deidara sacó un kunai de su cintura y se lo arrojó a su compañero, que lo esquivó fácilmente, aunque no estaba para nada sorprendido. Para ese momento, Sasori supuso que Deidara se habría dado cuenta.

- Dime la verdad - dijo un malhumorado rubio - No me trajiste aquí para que te cubra las espaldas. Si fuera así, no me hubieras hecho cansarme hasta no poder más y luego irte mientras dormía...

- Sí que eres inteligente, pequeño. En parte era cierto, si vine a buscar información... Pero hay otro motivo...

- ¿Y ese es...?

- Termina de vestirte y te mostraré.

Cuando Deidara terminó de ponerse la ropa, Sasori lo llevó hasta un enorme puente. Era extraño, pero el marionetista no tomó precauciones y entrelazó sus brazos en la calle a la vista de todos. Reía y hablaba, como si estuviera nervioso. La curiosidad de Deidara ya era demasiado fuerte.

- ¿El puente tenchi...?

- Mira... - Sasori señaló una parte de los laterales del puente que estaba lleno de candados

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Siempre que una pareja enamorada viene aquí, coloca un candado y tira la llave al río... Es una forma de decir que lo suyo durará para siempre... ¿hay algo más artístico?

- Oh, no. - Deidara ya se veía venir lo siguiente - Ni lo pienses.

- Deidara... - Sasori ignoró por completo el comentario de su compañero. Esbozó su más inocente y aniñada sonrisa y tomó las manos de Deidara entre las suyas - ... ¿podríamos poner el nuestro?

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? - a pesar de lo irónico de su tono, se moría de ternura ante aquel gesto

- Si quieres puedes tomarlo así. No te lo dije antes porque sé que odias estas cosas. Pero ya estamos aquí - hizo su mejor cara de "yo no fui".

- Mira lo que has hecho conmigo, Sasori - dejó escapar un suspiro - de acuerdo, si eso te hace feliz... Como si pudiera negarte algo cuando sonríes...

Sasori se acercó al resto de los candados y puso uno, dándole la llave a Deidara, quien la tiró al río. Después de ver la llave caer, Sasori se puso en puntas de pie y besó a Deidara a la vista de todos.

Regresaron al hotel: ambos se veían mucho más relajados. Deidara ya no estaba enojado ni Sasori nervioso. Cuando entraron en su habitación, Sasori cerró la puerta de golpe y empujó a Deidara sobre la cama, mirándolo con malicia.

- Tengamos una fantástica noche de bodas, Deidara.


	17. Parenting children - Family

Bueno, al principio pensaba saltarme estos dos días hasta que me dejaron de niñera y se me ocurrió. Con este capítulo les presento a mis hermanos y a mi prima, juro que no exagere con sus personalidades (? Aunque quedo más o menos, me divertí mucho escribiendolo.

**SexyDiva** me alegro de que el anterior te haya gustado! Espero ansiosa que vuelvas!

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan** SI! Le Pont D'Avignion! Lo vi en la peli de los magos que roban :3 a mí también me encanta el Gaara x Naruto! Es muy tierno como Gaara lo quiere y se preocupa por él, hasta va a la guerra para protegerlo. Ojalá Naruto se olvidara de la obsesión tan gay que tiene por Sasuke y se diera cuenta que hay mejores opciones. Aparte de que odio el sasunaru (SasuSaku 4ever), me parece muy estúpido perseguir tanto a alguien :/ ojalá te guste este capítulo!

* * *

**Chapter 20 & 21: Parenting/children - Family**

- ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!

- Tranquilízate, Deidara. Es solo una misión más... - el líder tenía miedo que Deidara explotara la guarida allí mismo.

- ¿Sasori ya está enterado de esto? Estoy seguro que estará de mi lado.

- ¿Enterado de qué? - el pelirrojo entró en la oficina del líder, intrigado por los gritos de su compañero. ¿Para qué los habrían citado?

- ¡De nuestra próxima misión! - Deidara se giró para mirar a Sasori a la cara - Tenemos que ir a cuidar a unos mocosos durante un mes. ¡Debemos ser niñeras!

- ¿QUÉ? - ahora entendía todo - ¿Por qué nosotros?

- Bueno, es sencillo. - Pain sabía que podía enfrentarse a Deidara y ganarle, pero no estaba seguro de salir ileso si se enfrentaba a los dos - Ustedes se llevan bien, además, Deidara tiene un look bastante... Femenino, por así decirlo y así darán la imagen de mami y papi

- DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA - el rubio se giró de nuevo, hecho una furia - ¿POR QUÉ NO VAN KONAN Y TU?

- Bueno, a ella no le gustan los niños...

- ¿Y quien dijo que a nosotros nos gustaran? - Sasori también estaba furioso.

- Está decidido. - el líder recuperó la compostura - Irán ustedes. Ahora fuera de aquí.

Sasori, por primera y única vez en su vida, desobedeció a su líder. Lo atrapó en sus hilos de chakra para que no pudiera moverse y lo alzó contra la pared. Pain no iba a mostrar emoción alguna, pero realmente no quería enfrentarse al marionetista. Menos si era ayudado por su aprendiz.

- Sasori, bajame - lo dijo en un tono tan carente de emoción que daba miedo

- Líder, cuidar niños no es para asesinos. Cualquier jovencita del pueblo podría hacerlo. - su expresión y tono también carecían de emoción.

- Quieren garantizarse la seguridad de sus niños. Mientras nos paguen, ¿Qué importa? Está fuera de discusión, ahora bajame.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sasori y Deidara estaban frente a la casa de los niños, sin atreverse a tocar la puerta. Les daba vergüenza encontrarse allí y en esa situación. No sabían con qué se encontrarían... Pero en fin, tenían que hacerlo. Siendo el más impulsivo de la pareja, Deidara golpeó la puerta. Abrió una niñita muy pequeña, que sonrió y extendió los brazos hacia el rubio, que la miró con desconcierto.

- Deberías alzarla... - susurró Sasori

- ¿Por qué no tu?

- Porque te quiere a ti...

Inseguro, Deidara tomó a la niña en sus brazos, que enrosco sus piernitas en la cintura del artista explosivo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Con la niña en brazos, entró en la casa, seguido por el marionetista. Dentro estaban los dos hermanos de la niña, bastante distintos a ella. Mientras que la niña que Deidara sostenía era rolliza y rubia, de pelo enrulado, los dos mayores eran extremadamente delgados. La más grande era una muchacha que acababa de entrar en la adolescencia, de mejillas rosadas con pecas y de largo pelo castaño, lacio. El niño era muy pálido, con algunas pecas también y el pelo castaño más oscuro que el de su hermana mayor. Los dos mayores parecían un calco del otro.

El niño se acercó a saludarlos, mientras que la mayor les dedicó una mirada malhumorada y se fue a su habitación. La más pequeña se removió en los brazos de Deidara para que la baje y también desapareció en el interior de la casa. El niño del medio, en cambio, tiró de la manga de Deidara, intentando llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué hay bajo tu flequillo? - preguntó cuando el rubio lo miró.

- Un lente amplificador - contestó, corriendo su cabello para mostrarlo

- ¿Para qué sirve?

- Para ver de lejos y no caer en las trampas del sharingan..

- ¿Qué es el sharingan?

- El kekkei genkai de los Uchiha.

- ¿Y por qué quieres evitar sus trampas?

- Suficiente con las preguntas, pequeño - lo cortó el marionetista - vete a jugar.

Cuando se libraron del niño, recorrieron la casa. Era grande e iluminada. Cada hijo tenía su habitación y para ellos habían preparado dos camas individuales en el cuarto de huéspedes. Había tres baños y un pequeño patio al fondo. Por lo menos, iban a estar cómodos. Dejaron sus cosas en el cuarto para ellos y se sentó cada uno en su respectiva cama.

- La mayor no nos dará problemas. No sabría decir si la más pequeña si. En cuanto al niño... Tiene una curiosidad insaciable. - el marionetista era muy analítico y no se equivocaba.

- Si tú no lo detenías, lo hubiera explotado.

- En fin, ¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy cariño?

Deidara rió con ganas, fue hasta la cama del marionetista y, sentándose a su lado, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó. Sasori correspondió el beso, dejando que sus manos exploren más allá de la ropa de su aprendiz. Le quitó la capa y la camiseta y se disponía a lamer el cuello del rubio cuando la puerta se abrió y se tuvieron que separar bruscamente. Era la más pequeña de los tres, que entró corriendo y le enseñó a los artistas un dibujo que había hecho: era ella entre los dos, sujetando a cada uno de la mano.

- Artístico, ¿no lo crees? - preguntó Sasori, bastante asombrado por el dibujo

- Muy. ¿Te gusta dibujar pequeña? - preguntó el rubio, pellizcando la mejilla de la niña

- ¡Me encanta! - respondió con vocecita infantil

- Ven conmigo, te enseñaré algunos trucos.

Ante la mirada atónita de Sasori, Deidara tomó la mano de la pequeña y se fue con ella, dejándolo solo. ¿Lo había cambiado por una niñita? Aquello era demasiado extraño. Ordenó su habitación, acomodando su ropa en el enorme placard. Allí no estaban obligados a usar la capa negra y estaba muy feliz por eso. Cuando miró el reloj, se volvió a sorprender: hacía dos horas que Deidara estaba con la pequeña. Decidió ir a echar un vistazo, a ver qué era tan entretenido.

- ¿Qué hacen? - entró al comedor y se quedó atónito. Tanto Deidara como la niña tenían pintura hasta en el pelo. Había marcadores y hojas desparramados por todos lados y reían como locos.

- ¡Mira lo que hicimos, danna! - le enseñó el dibujo, contento

- Artístico - Sasori sonrió. En el dibujo estaban ellos dos con los tres niños en la playa. Parecían sus hijos.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. Básicamente, ambos estuvieron todo el día dibujando con la chiquita. A la hora de la cena, Deidara se hizo cargo y preparó la comida para todos. Como esperaban, el niño no dejó de hacer preguntas mientras comían y la mayor no habló. Después de comer, los mandaron a dormir.

- ¡Cuéntame un cuento! - le pidió la más chiquita al pelirrojo.

- Bueno, pero que sea corto. Deidara me está esperando para dormir.

Se quedó un rato con la niña y le habló de princesas y dragones hasta que se quedó dormida. Al salir de su habitación, escuchó sollozos provenientes de la habitación de la más grande. ¿Debería acercarse? No estaba seguro, ella no parecía muy agradable. De todas formas, podría ser algo grave, así que decidió preguntarle.

- ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó, empujando la puerta para entrar.

- No te importa. - la chica ni siquiera lo miró. Estaba en posición fetal, abrazada a la almohada.

- No me importa, pero no es bueno sufrir en silencio, ¿sabes? Ya pasé por eso y no lo recomiendo. - se sentó en la cama, junto a ella - Es un muchacho, ¿verdad?

La adolescente aún niña se lanzó a sus brazos, sin contener sus lágrimas. Después de dudar un segundo, Sasori la abrazó despacio y acarició su cabeza hasta que se calmó. El marionetista se desconocía arropando a la muchacha y diciéndole que no se angustie. Estalló en carcajadas cuando, camino a su habitación, escuchó las voces de su amante y el niño del medio.

- ¡Tú pierdes!

- ¡No, tú pierdes!

- ¡Eres un tramposo!

- ¡Mira quien habla!

- ¡Cállate o explotaré esta maldita habitación!

No sabía a que estarían jugando, pero no cabía duda de que ninguno de los dos sabía perder. Se preguntó a que hora Deidara iría a dormir habiendo encontrado a alguien tan competitivo como él.

Desde que Sasori la había consolado, la actitud de la mayor había cambiado un montón. Ahora ayudaba, se mostraba bien predispuesta y hablaba animadamente a la hora de las comidas. A veces incluso proponía jugar juegos de mesa. Una vez había llevado uno que según lo que tocaba en una carta, había que dibujar, actuar o modelar lo que decía en otra y los miembros de tu equipo lo tenían que adivinar. Sasori destacaba en dibujo, Deidara en moldear lo que le tocaba con su arcilla, pero ninguno en actuación. Era muy gracioso ver al niño afanandose en representar un pavo actuando torpemente o a Sasori intentando modelar algo. Siempre terminaban en carcajadas por la torpeza de alguno.

"Así que esto se siente tener una familia - pensó Sasori mientras todos se reían de la mediocre escultura del pequeño - Qué sensación tan cálida."


	18. Together

Me tuve que saltear "_tears_" porque no se me ocurrio nada :/ me estoy guardando las lagrimas para los ultimos diassss! Ya se termina el mes :(

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan **a mi Sakura me cae mas o menos... me caia bien hasta que ayudo en la muerte de Sasori, ahi perdio TODOS los puntos! Ojala Naruto deje de perseguir a Sasuke y le diera mas bola a Gaara, yo creo que el kazekage lo ama en secreto e.e te mando muchos besos linda, ojala este te guste tmb!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Together/Capítulo 23: Juntos**

- Oye, Dei - una voz de mujer le habló detrás de la puerta de su habitación - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro, pasa Konan

La muchacha entró, mirando a su compañero con preocupación. Estaba pálido, ojeroso y desde ayer no lo había visto bajar a la hora de las comidas. Parecía una flor que se estaba marchitando.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - se sentó en la silla del escritorio que estaba junto a la cama del chico

- Si, bien - la chica lo miró irónicamente - Bueno, he estado mejor

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Deidara bajó la mirada. Hacía dos años y medio que lo mantenían en secreto, pero necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien. Sabía que Sasori confiaba en la peliazul, así que le pareció una buena oportunidad para hablar y liberarse.

- Es Sasori. El y yo estamos...

- Muy enamorados, lo sé

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - sus mejillas se habían encendido de pensar en que todos lo supieran

- ¿Recuerdas cuando peleaste contra Itachi y casi te mata? - el rubio asintió - Ese día, Sasori estaba tan asustado que apretó mi mano tan fuerte que me hizo daño. Después, se interpuso entre el y tú. Desde ese día los he estado observando.

- Bueno, mejor que ya lo supieras desde antes... ¿Te molestaría si te cuento mis problemas?

- Claro que no, adelante - sería una respetada miembro de Akatsuki, pero nunca diría que no a un buen chisme.

- Él y yo siempre estábamos juntos. Dormía conmigo todas las noches y a veces, hasta me pedía de irnos un rato en plena madrugada para no tener que preocuparse de que nadie nos escuche... pero últimamente, no me hace caso.

- ¿Se pelearon? - todos estaban acostumbrados a sus mini discusiones de arte

- No, si fuera eso, yo no estaría tan angustiado. La última vez que dormimos juntos fue en nuestra última misión, la de cuidar a los niños...

- Eso fue hace un poco más de dos semanas

- Si. Se que a él lo afectó mucho irse de ahí. Estaba muy encariñado con los niños. Desde entonces, dejó de venir aquí, apenas sale de su habitación... si nos cruzamos en los pasillos, apenas me dedica una media sonrisa y sigue su camino... me pregunto si habrá alguien más...

- Dudo que sea eso. Conozco a Sasori hace más tiempo que tú y nunca fue con nadie como lo es contigo. ¿crees que hubiera protegido a Orochimaru como te protegió a ti? Incluso se hubiera alegrado de que lo maten. Tal vez la rutina, el pasar tanto tiempo juntos afectó su relación...

- No lo sé, pero no le encuentro explicación. Lo extraño, ¿sabes? No le he dicho nada aún porque creí que sería mejor darle su espacio... pero está tardando demasiado...

- Esto es lo que haremos: bajarás conmigo y comerás algo, lo necesitas. Después, irás a hablar con él. Sasori tiene sus fantasmas, no hay forma de saber que le pasa sin preguntarle.

A regañadientes, Deidara dejó que la chica lo arrastrara fuera de la cama y escaleras abajo. Sin muchas ganas, comió junto a ella. Luego, Konan lo alentó para que fuera a hablar con el marionetista.

- No te preocupes. Cualquier cosa, yo estaré aquí para ti.

Deidara se armó de valor y subió las escaleras, hasta la habitación de Sasori. Cuando llegó a la puerta, tragó saliva y golpeó.

- Adelante - respondió el pelirrojo desde adentro, con un tono exasperado.

Deidara abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola detrás de sí. Tenía la mirada baja, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

- Deidara...

- Quiero hablar contigo - de repente, tenía un nudo en la garganta - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay alguien más? ¿El problema soy yo y ya no me quieres? Si es así, dímelo por favor.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡Hace semanas que ni siquiera me tocas! No sé que pasa, pero no puedo seguir así. ¿Fue la rutina?

- Deidara, claro que no. Me afectó mucho lo de los niños - tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas - De niño, nunca tuve una familia. Éramos sólo mi abuela y yo. De repente, me encontré enamorado de alguien que me correspondía - acarició suavemente la mejilla de su compañero, corriendo un mechón - Y rodeados de niños que nos trataban como sus padres. Fue muy duro para mí dejar lo que siempre había querido.

- ¿Y por qué te alejaste de mí? - al menos ahora podía sostenerle la mirada

- No fue mi intención, estaba enojado con la vida y simplemente estaba solo siempre. Me hubiera encantado reír como aquellos niños cuando era pequeño

Deidara soltó sus manos, se impulsó hacia adelante y lo abrazó fuertemente. Estaba aliviado y feliz de no ser él el problema.

- No debes preocuparte, Dei - Sasori lo abrazó también - Tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre. Te lo prometo.

- Por siempre. Nunca vuelvas a alejarte así de mí

- No lo haré. Hace dos años y medio que estoy a tu lado. Hemos sobrevivido peleas y misiones locas... si eso no terminó con nosotros, nada lo hará.

"Juntos por siempre" a Deidara le pareció gracioso elel sentirse feliz porque algo duraría para siempre.


	19. Support

Me pone re mal pensar que ya se vienen los capitulos tristesss :(

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan**: estoy de acuerdo con vos que el nirvana de sasori fue MALISIMO, pero me encanto como Dei le rogaba que no escuche a Kankuro *-* No se si konan es la unica que sabe, eso no lo vamos a saber nunca(?

**SexyDiva**: PLZ no(? Ya tengo mi ask, mi facebook y mi whatsapp LLENO de sasunaru hentai porque a mi mejor amigo le encanta, denme un respiro(? Arriba ese animo! No hay nada que el mate con facturas no pueda arreglar :3 todos te queremos de vuelta! Tengo que reconocer que DeiKonan es mi BrOTP!

**MiddnaInnuuzukaDMC** que bueno que lo hayas leido :3 ahora leo tu ultima historia!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Support/Capítulo 24: Apoyo**

- Danna... Despierta ya... - Deidara se mordió el labio inferior, preocupado.

No sabía que hacer o que pensar, ni siquiera sabía que Sasori podía quedar inconsciente. Su danna vivía diciendo que su cuerpo no sangraba, podía ser reconstruido mil veces y no sentía dolor. Tampoco tenía necesidades humanas; él sabía que Sasori dormía por aburrimiento. Y ahí estaba, inconsciente sobre uno de los pájaros de su aprendiz.

Por lo menos, si fuera humano, Deidara habría detenido los sangrados o usado algo de alcohol para despertarlo. Ni siquiera sabía bien lo que había pasado... Sasori se había enfrentado solo contra un ninja de la hoja y le había dicho que se mantuviera al margen, observando desde el cielo. Sin embargo, cuando vio que se tardaba mucho, había decidido descender a echar un vistazo. Explotó el techo del recinto donde peleaban y vio, entre el humo, a una enorme cantidad de marionetas quemadas esparcidas por el suelo y a su danna inconsciente, con un kunai entre su parte viva y su cuerpo. Por suerte, no lo había atravesado. Había tomado a Sasori y volado lejos, previo explotar el lugar con el ninja dentro, que murió al instante.

Era una visión inquietante: dormido, sin respirar y pálido como era, Sasori realmente parecía un cadáver. Deidara pensaba en mil maneras de traer de vuelta a un ser humano, pero ninguna sería efectiva: RCP, respiración boca a boca, un shock eléctrico...

- 'Shock eléctrico - pensó para si - ¡Lo tengo! No necesito reanimar todo su cuerpo, solo su parte viva'

Acumuló chakra en su mano derecha y tocó aquel cilindro de tejido vivo. Sasori reaccionó al instante, abriendo los ojos con desconcierto. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Deidara le sonrió.

- Al fin.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Sasori retiró la mano de su compañero, siempre le incomodaba que tocaran aquella parte tan sensible.

- No sé que pasó, solo se que tus marionetas son débiles al katon... Las inutilizaron y, de algún modo, un kunai te alcanzó. ¿No te protegiste con tu arena?

- Me protegí hasta agotar todo mi chakra... No lo puedo creer, perdí...

- No te preocupes, danna - acarició el cabello rojo de su maestro - Es normal que la madera sea débil al fuego...

- Cállate. He perdido... mi joven y escandaloso alumno tuvo que salvarme...

- Cómo tu me salvaste de Itachi o del otro jounin...

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

Deidara frunció el ceño, disgustado porpor el trato del marionetista. No estaba acostumbrado a ser derrotado, eso era obvio. Ni siquiera podía estar agredecido porque lo había salvado. Su arte no era débil al katon; éste incluso potenciaba las explosiones.

- No puedo creer que hayas tenido que salvarme...

- ¡Cierra la boca tú, Sasori no danna! - se sentó a horcajadas sobre el marionetista y apoyó ambas manos en sus brazos para que dejara de moverse - ¿Tu orgullo está herido? ¡Imagínate el mío cuando perdí por segunda vez contra Itachi! Y cuando desperté y te vi a mi lado, dejé que me besaras sin quejarme.

- Hm - Sasori miró hacia otro lado, obstinado - No es lo mismo.

- ¡Claro que no! Yo fui derrotado delante de todos mis compañeros y tú solo delante mío... claro que no es lo mismo.

- ¿Sabes cuanto hace que no perdía? - se estaba quedando sin argumentos

- Creo que no estás entendiendo el punto... - se inclinó hacia adelante y enderezó el rostro de Sasori, quedando sus bocas a escasos centímetros. Mechones rubios cayeron a ambos lados del rostro del marionetista - Olvídalo, agradeceme y ya. Yo no pienso mal de ti, ni nada por el estilo. Son cosas que pueden pasarle a cualqiera.

Sasori levantó la cabeza y unió sus labios a los del rubio. Con la mano que tenía libre apretó la cabeza del rubio más contra sí, haciendo que la boca de Deidara se abriera para dejarle paso a su lengua. Sus lenguas se rozaban frenéticamente cuando Deidara se separó por falta de aire.

- Yo siempre estaré para hacerte sentir mejor, tonto.

- Gracias - aún tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba algo sonrojado, pero ya no estaba enojado como antes - Lamento haberme desquitado contigo. Gracias por salvarme. Ahora sal de arriba mío, por favor.

Deidara rió y se hizo a un lado, dejando que Sasori se incorpore y se siente. Deidara se sentó detrás suyo y lo abrazó por detrás.

- No se lo diré a nadie - susurró - Si quieres puedes decir que lo mataste tú.

- Gracias - dijo Sasori, acariciando los brazos del rubio alrededor de su cuello.


	20. Waiting

Este capítulo y el siguiente son con el POV de Sasori! No se si no quedo medio aburrido, pero tuve esta idea desde el principio.

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan**, me habia olvidado de ponerte esto: te gusta el KisaIta? Si queres, si tenes ganas, decime cuando es tu cumpleaños y te regalo un ff de ellos dos(? Por cierto, amo tus rv linda! Me re animas a seguir escribiendo ^^

* * *

**Chapter 25: Waiting/Capítulo 25: Esperando**

_Ya casi no te veo Deidara, eres un punto diminuto en el cielo. Te esperaré aquí, entre las paredes de roca, con los cadáveres. Un escenario inquietante para esperar a tu amante, ¿verdad? De todas formas, para mí es mejor. Mientras los cadáveres estén aquí, es señal de que no nos descubrieron. O al menos a mí._

_Apresúrate, sabes que odio esperar. Espero que lo que llevaste te alcance, porque no era suficiente... eres siempre tan descuidado. Se que eres fuerte, pero tu adversario también lo es. No debí haberte dejado ir con tan pocas armas._

_Cielos, recién van 10 minutos de que te fuiste y ya la espera se me hace insoportable. Que extraño se siente estar de vuelta en casa. Bah, casa... hace varios años que mi hogar está donde estás tú, Deidara. Este es solamente el lugar donde crecí. Tengo muchas ganas de salir de esta marioneta y recorrer las calles de mi niñez, pasar por dónde creci y ver si mi abuela sigue viva, pero eso sería imprudente. Además, para mí este es un lugar siniestro, no tengo ningún recuerdo feliz de mi niñez... la verdad es que no tengo recuerdos felices de antes de conocerte. Siento como si yo hubiera sido un muerto en vida hasta que te conocí._

_Todavía recuerdo tu cara de odio cuando te fuimos a reclutar. Ya desde ese momento me llamaste la atención, pero creí que era algo pasajero. Luego, creí que sería divertido jugar contigo. Admito que al principio, esas eran mis intenciones. Quería confundirte hasta que te volvieras loco, por eso a veces era amable contigo y luego te ignoraba, y si tu venías a mí, coqueteaba contigo. Pero tu sonrisa, tus ojos azules, la calidez de tu cuerpo... creí que podría ignorarlos hasta que casi te matan, cuando recién nos conocimos. Ese día me di cuenta que no quería que te fueras._

_Ya va una hora... Sabes que DETESTO esperar... ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Estarás bien? No te tendría que haber dejado ir sólo, por más que tus ataques fueran mucho más efectivos que los míos... si te pasara algo, no podría soportarlo._

_¿Qué es eso? ¿Una escultura gigante de arcilla? ¿Por qué atacas la villa? Ahora que está rodeada por un escudo de arena lo entiendo, querías poner al ichibi entre la espada y la pared: o protége la villa o te enfrenta. La explosión es evitada, la arena se desvanece... ya debes estar por regresar. Prefiero esperarte fuera de la marioneta._

_¡Ahí estás! ¡Un punto blanco que se acerca desde el cielo! Estás herido, te arrancó el brazo. Tu pelo y tu ropa están cubiertos de hollín y sangre. Aún así, estás vivo._

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar. Lo había subestimado.

_Nada en la vida fue más reconfortante que abrazarte, besarte y susurrar contra tus labios: "Cuanto me alegro de verte con vida"._


	21. Memories

Bueeeno, quedo corto, pero yo creo que son las palabras justas! Las canciones de la oreja de van gogh "historia de un sueño" y "adios", sirvieron mucho de inspiración para este capi y el que sigue!

**SexyDiva**: amo tus reviews tambien! En serio escribiste eso? Yo quiero verlooooo *-* si queres practicar tus habilidades de escritora (aunque para mi, sos muy buena) podes probar leer! Mi ultima profe de literatura me dijo que escribia bien por leer mucho e.e y eso que nunca leyo algo mio original(? Arriba ese animo y aceita esos engranajes! Quiero saber como sigue tu historia :3 y sobre las rachas, te juro que yo tambien te entiendo y entiendo a sasori... era INVICTA en el scrabble hasta que jugue contra un amigo que decir que me aplastó, sería quedarme corta :( Y otra cosa, lei tu descripcion en tu perfil y sabes que a mi tambien me gusta bankotsu? Es muuuuy sexy (para mí) Eren de SnK no te gusta? Para mi tambien es MUY sexy... en fin, un abrazo psicologicoooo! (como diria German Garmendia) ojalá este te guste!

* * *

**Chapter 26: Memories/Capítulo 26: Recuerdos**

Dicen que cuando vas a morir, toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos. En mi caso, solamente los últimos cuatro años pasan. Y tú, Deidara, estás en todos mis recuerdos. Ahora voy a morir en el abrazo de mis padres, que tanto quise de niño, pero nada quisiera más que estar entre tus brazos, en la cama, bajo alguna frazada, justo después de hacer el amor.

¿ Sabes algo? Yo solía pensar que tú y yo estábamos destinados a vivir algo así como un cuento de hadas. Dos personas de existencia vacía y cuestionable, se encontraban y aliviaban su dolor. O al menos así fue para mí... Tuve una existencia muy vacía hasta que te conocí. Y lo peor de todo es que lo último que hicimos fue pelear. Otra estúpida discusión de arte, que acabó contigo volando fuera tratando de capturar al kyuubi y conmigo peleando con mi abuela y una estúpida de pelo rosa... No me atreví a matarla, lo siento.

Siempre pensé que sería al revés. Tú morirías primero, siendo mucho mayor, conmigo junto a ti, siempre joven. Al final, mi arte no resultó ser tan eterna como yo decía. De hecho, se parece más a la tuya que a la mía. Mi vida fue ciertamente efímera, cuanto desearía poder seguir viviendo... ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? Fue mi primer beso de todos... ¿Y nuestra primera vez? Ese día me sorprendió lo pervertido que podías llegar a ser. Si no fuera por la situación en la que estoy, me reiría de recordar la vez que te apareciste en mi habitación, tiraste mi marioneta a medio hacer y prácticamente me empujaste sobre el escritorio... Adoraba ver como te retorcías de placer entre mis brazos.

Cuando me dijiste que me querías... Juro que el corazón se me salió por la boca. Nunca creí que nadie pudiera quererme y ahí estabas tú... Un ángel rubio, explosivo y hermoso. Eres hermoso. Todo el resto de las cosas que vivimos juntos pasan muy rápido. Cuando me salvaste, cuando yo te salvé, cuando estuvimos en aquel campo de flores como dos amantes despreocupados. ¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que hicimos? Ojalá la cumplas y escribas nuestra historia, para que quede inmortalizada en un papel. No me odies, por favor.

Mi abuela y la mocosa me miran, no pueden imaginarse lo que hay en mi cabeza. ¿Sabes por qué le di la información sobre Kabuto? Porque esa muchacha está enamorada también, del hermano pequeño de Itachi. Yo fui tan feliz junto a ti, que espero que ella pueda ser igual de feliz junto a él.

Mi visión empieza a nublarse. Ya mi final es inminente. Te sigo viendo a ti: riendo, durmiendo, excitado, enojado, cuando te agarraban esos ataques de ternura y me besabas por horas. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte... Cuidate mucho. Vive. Si encuentras a alguien que te quiera y tú lo quieres, se feliz con esa persona. Prométeme que serás feliz, eres hermoso al reír. Si alguna vez sientes que no puedes más, acuestate, relájate, hasta que te duermas. No quiero irme. NO QUIERO. Quiero abrazarte una vez más, decirte lo mucho que te quiero. Me has hecho tan feliz...

Al parecer, nos sumaremos a la lista de los amantes trágicos. Romeo y Julieta, Tristán e Isolda, Elea y Paikán... Tal vez los nombres de "Sasori y Deidara" no queden tan mal ahí. Lamento no poder despedirme de ti.

Siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo. Siempre pensaré en ti, donde sea que esté. Cuidate mucho. Te amo.


	22. Death

No puedo creer que les haya gustado tanto el anterior *-* me escribieron cosas tan lindas! Personalmente, me gusta más como me sale saso que dei, pero le tocaba a él.

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan**, NO PODES SER TAN LINDA. Te juro que hasta me ruborice AsdfghjklAsdfghjkl En serio lloraste? Si es así, me alegro que mis palabras te lleguen tanto *-* La próxima historia que publique va a ser un one shot NejiTen! Ojalá te guste esa pareja :3 y ya tengo una idea para un sasodei AU, pero la tengo que organizar mejor!

**SexyDiva**, yo terminé SnK hace unos días, me enamoré de Eren! Que bueno que te gusten mis POV de Sasori, yo creo que lo logro mejor que a Deidara *-* por supuesto que voy a leer tu historia :)

**MiddnaInnuuzukaDMC**, gracias, yo también te amo (? Amo tus historias *-* vos también lloraste de verdad? :O

De paso chicas, les hago dos preguntas y ya dejo de hablar! (Las pueden contestar todos los que quieran)

1) El otro día decíamos con una amiga que en todos los animé hay un uke supremo. Yo le dije que de Naruto era Dei y ella dijo que para ella el mismo naruto, ustedes que opinan?

2) Si pudieran tener un harem con 6 personajes de animé, a quienes elegirían? Yo a sasori, Deidara, sasuke, kurama de yuyu hakusho, ed elric y eren!

* * *

**Chapter 27: death/Capítulo 27: muerte**

- Deidara...

- ¿Sasori no danna? - está todo muy blanco, no te veo

- Por aquí, solo sigue mi voz

- ¡Sasori no danna! - ¿en que momento apareciste frente de mí? - ¡Te extraño demasiado!

Tus brazos me aprietan muy fuerte mientras besas mi pelo. Eres tan cálido... No puedo evitar las lágrimas, quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre.

- Se que no es el mejor lugar, pero quería verte...

Me apartas para verme, no lo hagas, por favor. Solamente quiero sentirte, verte no me importa, te veo todo el tiempo, en todos lados. Te acercas a mí y me besas, lento pero firme. Cuanto lo necesitaba...

- Espera, espera, por favor no te vayas. Todavía no. - intento abrazarte pero, por algún motivo, no puedo.

- ¡DEIDARA-SEMPAI! - ¿él otra vez? Cada día lo odio más - ¡Levántate y ven a desayunar con Tobi!

- ¡Largate de aquí o te mato!

Mientras escucho como se aleja, me acurruco debajo de las sábanas y dejo que las lágrimas corran libremente. Estoy enojado contigo. Te fuiste, me dejaste sólo con este idiota, que no hace más que gritar y correr. ¿Tanto hablabas de ser eterno? Fuiste más efímero que una de mis bombas. ¡Me prometiste que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre! Tu podrías haber ganado, yo lo sé, dentro de mí, lo sé.

Cuando vi a la mocosa y a la vieja, no lo podía creer. Tuve que ver tu cuerpo con mis propios ojos para convencerme. No derramé ninguna lágrima hasta la noche, cuando la organización dormía y me di cuenta que nunca más iba a dormir contigo. Hasta ese entonces, seguía esperando que alguien me dijera que era mentira. El odio y el dolor que sentí son imposibles de describir. ¡Tu eras el eterno y poderoso escorpión de arena roja!

Por otro lado, ¡te extraño y te necesito tanto! Todavía espero darme vuelta y verte, despertarme a tu lado o que me sorprendas con un abrazo por la espalda. Nunca imaginé que esto iba a pasar; siempre pensé que sería yo el primero en morir. Yo soy mortal... no como tú. Lo que más me duele es que lo último que hicimos fue pelear. Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar nunca me habría ido.

- Dei, hay una reunión con Pain - Konan me llama. Que yo sepa, es la única de Akatsuki que entiende mi dolor - Vístete y baja.

* * *

- Orochimaru ha muerto.

- ¿Quién lo hizo?

- Sasuke Uchiha.

- Yo me encargaré de él. - No pude contra Itachi, pero su hermano menor es un buen objetivo.

* * *

Maldita sea. Utiliza el raiton, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para herirlo? Oigo la voz de Tobi, que me dice que lo deje y huyamos. El pequeño Uchiha me mira, con esa maldita expresión despreciativa. ¿Ha desactivado su sharingan? Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar.

La verdad llegó a mí de golpe. Se lo que tengo que hacer... no voy a salir vivo de esta. De todas formas, ¿Qué me importa? ¿Acaso tengo un motivo para seguir viviendo? No es mi muerte lo que veo... es a ti, parado enfrente de mí, con los brazos extendidos.

Voy a hacerlo. Me convertiré en mi arte y con eso, estaré entre tus brazos para siempre. Se que no es lo que hubieras querido, pero no puedo vivir así. Siempre dije que la vida es hermosa por ser única, pero vivir vacío es espantoso. Viéndote en todos lados, llorando todas las noches, soñando contigo siempre... necesito liberarme. Necesito verte.

Ya está todo listo, apenas diga 'katsu', crearé una explosión nunca antes vista. Lo siento por Tobi. Cuando por fin nos reunamos nuevamente, Sasori, me debes una explicación. Por supuesto que escribí tu estúpido libro.

¡KATSU!


	23. A new beginning

Y bueno, se terminó el mes :( ojalá que haya otro! Intente hacerlo más largo por ser el último! Disfruté mucho escribir estos drabbles!

Con lo del uke supremo, es verdad que haku es un RE uke, pero como solo se lo empareja con zabuza me había olvidado de él xD para mí es y siempre será dei e.e

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan**, lindo harem e.e ojalá te guste este linda n.n espero que no perdamosperdamos el contacto! Voy a publicar el nejiten y después un sasusaku e.e ojalá te gusten!

**SexyDiva** claro que la conozco! La tengo en el celular y todo, me encanta! "Vivir sin ti es posible" la conoces? También es muy ellos! Tenemos que escribir algo juntas mujer! El martes, a mas tardar miercoles, leo tu historia, lo prometo!

**Akire Uchiha**, deberias leer la noche de los tiempos!

* * *

**Chapter 28: A new beginning/Capítulo 28: un nuevo comienzo**.

Abrió los ojos confundido, no entendía que pasaba. ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Por qué? Que él recordara, había dejado el mundo con un gran BUM. Pero esto era real, estaba vivo. Tenía puesta una túnica larga y marrón.

- Que bajo ha caído akatsuki - dijo una familiar voz en algún lugar cercano a él.

- Que arrogante hablas para alguien que murió. Si no tuvieras un punto débil gigantesco, tal vez seguirías vivo.

- Deidara, ¿quieres que te mate?

- ¡Ya estoy muerto! Igual que tú, Sasori.

Todo el grupo de resucitados recibió las órdenes y se dispersaron. Pronto los artistas se quedaron a solas. Sasori se acercó al que había sido su pupilo en vida y quiso abrazarlo. Él esperaba besos, abrazos o cosas por el estilo, por eso su sorpresa fue enorme cuando Deidara lo golpeó en el rostro, haciéndolo retroceder.

- ¿ Qué te pasa? - se tocó en el lugar donde lo había golpeado, sorprendido por el dolor

- Aléjate de mí, no se te ocurra acercarte. - Deidara lo miró desafiante.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso encontraste a alguien más después de mi muerte? - realmente esperábamos una negativa como respuesta

- Si. A una compañera constante y demasiado absorbente. La soledad. - la mirada del rubio estaba llena de odio.

- Nunca imaginé que me verías así. Es como si quisieras golpearme...

- ¡Dijiste que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre! - ahora el odio estaba mezclado con dolor - A pesar de que quiero correr a tus brazos y llenarte de besos, ¡no puedo perdonarte el haberme dejado solo!

- ¿Hubieras sido capaz de asesinar a tu abuelo?

- ¡Antes que fallarte a ti hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa! - ya no había odio, solo dolor en su mirada.

- ¿Piensas que no me importó? Me estaba muriendo y en lo único que pensaba era en ti

- ¡Y a mí de qué me sirven tus estúpidos pensamientos! ¡Yo te quería a ti! ¿No te sorprende el hecho de que esté muerto?

- Quería preguntarte sobre eso, pero no me has dado la oportunidad... ¿Cómo moriste?

- Inmolación.

- ¿Eres idiota? ¡Tenías que vivir y ser feliz!

- ¡Dime tú para que mierda iba a seguir viviendo! - miró al marionetista con ojos acusadores - ¡Tu no estabas, mi compañero era un idiota y no podía vencer a Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Seguir viviendo era lo mismo que seguir sufriendo!

Tentando el orgullo de Deidara, Sasori se fue acercando a él. Estaba dolido por haberle causado tanto dolor, pero no podía hacer nada más que regalarle su tiempo prestado a él. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de Deidara, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

- Deidara, no llores... - alzó la mano, con intención de limpiar las lágrimas con una caricia.

- ¡Te dije que te alejaras!

Deidara rechazó la mano del pelirrojo y lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo caer. Aunque Sasori no le creyera, iba en serio. Sin embargo, el marionetista también iba en serio, y antes de caer atrapó el brazo del rubio, llevándoselo consigo. En el suelo, giró sobre sí, dejando a Deidara casi sin poder moverse bajo su peso. Agarró al rubio por ambas muñecas, inmovilizados sus brazos sobre su cabeza y acercándose a su rostro.

- Eres consciente de que nuestro tiempo es prestado, ¿no? Entonces deja de pelearme y disfrutemos el estar juntos otra vez.

Juntó sus labios, deseando que así el rubio se calmara. Deidara era terco y al principio, simplemente no reaccionó, pero no pudo durar mucho. Al cabo de unos segundos, abrió la boca y enredó su lengua con la de Sasori, que liberó sus brazos y así pudo abrazarlo fuerte. De repente, Sasori se separó de él.

- Wow - respiraba agitadamente - Cierto que tengo un cuerpo humano ahora. Necesito respirar...

- Bienvenido a mi mundo - la voz del rubio estaba quebrada por el llanto

- Yo siempre me molestaba contigo cuando me pedías aire - sonrió, divertido - Lo siento.

- Si necesitas respirar, imagino que... - un brillo pervertido asomó en los ojos del menor.

Hizo lo que Sasori había hecho antes y giró para dejarlo abajo suyo. Lo besó, pero fue muy distinto al beso anterior: éste estaba lleno de lujuria. Se abrió paso a través de los labios de Sasori, al tiempo que desabrochaba su túnica. Tan rápido como la hubo abierto, metió su mano entre las piernas de Sasori.

- Me sorprende lo que hay aquí abajo - susurró contra sus labios - Parece que Kabuto fue bueno contigo.

Sasori estaba bastante asustado. Las sensaciones en este nuevo cuerpo eran demasiado intensas. No podía controlarlas y eso lo asustaba mucho. Se sentía como una niña virgen la primera vez que la tocan. A duras penas podía seguir el ritmo de los besos de su amante.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió la lengua de la mano del rubio lamer su punto más sensible mientras que la otra mano lamía todo su cuerpo y con la boca de su rostro lo besaba, olvidó toda su preocupación. El placer era tanto que era insoportable. Dejaba escapar fuertes gemidos cuando Deidara dejó su boca para besar su cuello. Aquello era demasiado, iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

- Te has venido por primera vez, Sasori no danna - Sasori lo había abrazado muy fuerte en el momento de su clímax, por lo que ahora estaba recostado en su pecho - ¿Qué se sintió?

- ¿Cómo hacías... - le costaba hablar mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración - ... para soportar tantas sensaciones y tan... intensas?

- ¿Por qué crees que dije tantas veces que volverte de madera fue una estupidez?

- Realmente lo fue... - se encontraba en ese estado post clímax que parece que nada puede ser malo - Y yo que creía que eras un pervertido imposible de satisfacer...

- Era aburrido ser siempre el pasivo.

Se incorporó y besó nuevamente al marionetista, más tranquilo que antes. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que desconectara al pelirrojo otra vez, cuando se removió sobre el y subió las piernas de Sasori para afirmarlas alrededor de su cintura.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - sus ojos, antes miel, ahora negros, estaban abiertos como platos

- ¿Estás listo, danna? - Deidara ahora desabrochaba su propia túnica

- Dame un descanso...

- De eso ni hablar. Como tú dijiste, estamos viviendo tiempo prestado.

- ¿Duele? - aunque no en ese mismo momento, realmente quería tener aquella experiencia

- ¿La primera vez? Claro que si. Pero prometo ser delicado contigo.

Por supuesto, toda la delicadeza que el rubio le puso, no fue suficiente para tapar el dolor. Deidara le hizo el amor a su pelirrojo entre besos y caricias, cuidando no lastimarlo demasiado.

- ¿Sabes algo?

Ahora se encontraban acurrucados bajo los árboles, como en los viejos tiempos. Ahora Sasori era más alto que él, por lo que Deidara tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho del marionetista, que lo abrazaba muy fuerte. El cuerpo de Deidara se sentía tan cálido y tan blando...

- ¿Hm? - Sasori ni siquiera abrió los ojos, estaba muy relajado.

- Me alegra que mi muerte no haya sido efímera. Al menos, te pude hacer el amor, como tú me lo hacías a mí.

- Si te piensas que por ser humano, voy a ser el pasivo - dijo Sasori divertido, mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte - Estás loco.

- Cómo digas, danna.

Sonrió y se apretó más contra Sasori. Cuanto lo había extrañado...


End file.
